Fearless
by triggerspec
Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers.
1. Recruit

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_  
(A/N: I'll give a warning now, this story does move rather fast paced. But, there is a reason for that. As I do with all my stories, I try and leave a small possibility for a Sequel. So before you criticize the pace, I know and I did it purposely. Plus, does love really have a average time span? Lol. Other than that any comments, opinions and criticism is more than welcomed.)**

**Jade: Alright, are you done you're blabbing, they are going to die of old age before the first damn Chapter!  
Me: Shut it, what's it matter to you, you live for... ever!  
Jade: Just because I'm a Shinigami doesn't mean I can't die, moron.  
Me:I can make you die faster! You wouldn't be aroudn with out me!  
Kid: -sigh-  
Black Star: What the hell? Why am I not the star in this story? I'm the one bigger than the gods!  
Me: You'll get your moment!  
-Everyone begins to roll around fighting-  
Soul: So uncool guys..., alright Maka! It's up to you click post!  
Maka: This one? -points to Esc-  
Everyone looks up with a surprised face: NOO!  
-click-  
**

* * *

Kid wandered down the corridor heading towards his father's room. _I wonder why honourable father would be calling for me at such an hour? It's only 7a.m._ Were his thoughts as he entered the Death Room to stand before his father, the Shinigami himself and founder of this fine academy.

"Oh! Good morning! Your hair looks as cute as always!"

Kid's eyes narrowed at the thought of the three unsymmetrical stripes along the side of his head. He began to mumble and curse the vary nature of his blood as a Shinigami. With clenched teeth he questioned his seemingly cheerful father.

"What do you want, honourable father?"

Shinigami tilted his head at the strained voice of his son but shrugged it off.

"I seem to have sent new students into something they couldn't handle!"

Kid nodded, waiting for his father to continue. The two just stood, staring at one another.

"That explained nothing..."

Kid said blandly curious to how his father could be so... dense.

"Heh! I need you to go help them!"

More moments passed as Shinigami stared at his son who gave him a rather unappealing stare. He tilted his head to the side in a confused, childish behaviour.

"Where do I need to go?"

"Oooh! Riight..., the forest."

Kid just dropped to the ground, for a student needing help, his father was rather absent minded about it.

After finally forcing all the information about his mission from his father, Kid managed to get back to Gallows Mansion that himself, Liz and Patti share for a living quarters. He pushed the doors open with force and making a very showy entrance.

"Absolutely perfect," he stood with both his hands showing peace signs. "Liz, Patti, lets go! We have an important mission we must complete!"

The two sister's peeked from behind a door frame with quizzical looks.

"Where are we going?" Liz questioned suspiciously as she no longer trusted the 'important' missions they have been given.

"Rumour has it that new a new student is in need of back-up and my honourable father feels best if we rescue them."

The two sister's looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. It couldn't hurt, could it?

The three walked though a thick foliage jungle. The elder, Liz was more-or-so cowardly, crouching behind Kid. Where, Patti was running in circles chasing a couple of the many insects that buzzed around the threesome.

"WAH!" Liz jumped as something 'touched' her leg.

Her little sister just laughed at the behaviour, as she did everything. Kid was perfectly protected from the bugs and plants that they walked through from his cloak that gave him a striking resemblance to his father. A black, jagged cloak with a mask in the shape of a skull. The sister's had simple, beige cloaks with hoods. This protection was defiantly not enough for the elder sister.

"Why is someone way out here? Are you sure were in the right place Kid?"

Her voice was shaky from her intense fear of predators and bugs.

"Yes, honourable father did mention its was... out of the way. It's shocking a student was sent all the way out here."

"Who is this person? Is it a girl or boy?" Patti questioned as she watched a colourful caterpillar type bug run circles around a branch.

"I'm not to sure who they are. It seems today was their first day at Shibusen."

During other matters, a girl was being held up by her own ankle from a very tall dark-skinned man. He wore rings on his neck, which had stretched it to an odd length. All his limbs seemed to have these golden rings around them. If not covered by rings, black tribal tattoos were etched into his skin.

"Let go of me you stupid, bug-eating, piece of-"

With a great force the offended man threw the girl into a tree. The tree's thick frame stopped her abruptly and let her fall to the ground. The grass gave her no sympathy either as she hurled a wad of blood onto them. _Holy shit... How is this guy so strong?_ She questioned herself as she tried to push herself onto her feet.

"ความกลัว จะ ทำลาย คุณ, หูป่าตาเถื่อน เพศหญิง!"

The man walked slowly toward her injured body.

"Vic! Wanna translate for me?"

A boy just barely pushed his own head out of a pile of debris.

"Something along the lines of, "Fear will eat you, you stupid female". You know, taking some language classes wouldn't hurt you."

He finally managed to crawl out of the debris as he heard his partner laugh. His clothes were quite worn out and there was blood coming from his head and mouth. He looked almost worse then the female coming close to serious danger. He stood straight and cracked his own neck. The girl still had a smile on her face as she looked up at the tall man now towering over her. _I have never felt so damn short._ She knew what was coming, and she didn't have the motivation to actually move. The fact she still stood on her hands and knees was unbelievable as is. _Man, this has been one long friggen day. _She smiled as she watched the panic take over her partner's features realizing what was going through her mind.

"Jade!"

As a spear formed in the man's hand, he brought his arm up with a large, uncanny smile over his face. The girl closed her eyes and waited for the final strike.

Just within shelter of large ferns and greater trees, Kid and the sister's crouched in the shadows. They watched what was happening before them. Patti and Liz both gasped as they watched the girl be thrown into a large tree.

With a nudge Liz expressed her concern, "Kid, we should go help her now!" silence, she looked over unable to see his facial expression due to the mask. "Kid?"

Patti lifted the mask and both girl's raised a brow in disbelief. Kid's golden-yellow eyes were wide and his jaw hung open in a very boorish manner.

"The symmetry, it is absolutely perfect."

Liz looked over trying to figure out what had Kid bewitched. She couldn't see anything symmetrical in this death-trap of a forest.

"It's, it's, it's all soo... They are all symmetrical!"

Liz grabbed Kid's cloak and shook him out of his trance as Patti just laughed, "We have to save her, she's about to be impaled!"

Kid looked over and realized with panic at the scene in front of him.

"Liz, Patti!"

They nodded and transformed into the pistols that they were. Kid pounced out of his hiding spot and fired with all of his might. Florescent, pink, glowing bullets struck the man sending him in an off-beat dance into the forest wall.

"Whoa..." Jade pushed herself and fell back against the tree, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lord Shinigmai's honourable son, Death the Kid. This is Liz," the elder sister transformed back into her human self, followed by the younger. "And this is Patti."

The boy from earlier strolled up to stand protectively in front of the injured girl. His silver eyes glared at the new arrivals with a defensive and hostile gaze.

"Jade are you alright?" he asked as he absently helped her stand.

"Oh, I'm fine and dandy. I feel like dancing in a field of flowers singing fuc-"

The man from earlier re-appeared and burst out with his body mass that had seemed to have doubled. Screaming in a foreign tone he tackled Kid knocking both Patti and Liz off their feet. Jade quickly grabbed her partner and twirled her fingers as the boy transformed into a butterfly knife.

"Kid!" Liz hollered out to the boy, quickly being distracted for her sister's safety. "Patti! Are you okay?"

The younger sister was a few feet away, knocked out cold. Liz rushed over to try and wake up her sibling while shouts and groans were heard from inside the forest. Jade held her torso as she twirled the knife around her fingers and hand.

"You're defiantly cooking tonight Vic."

"Screw you! I'm not the one who decided to make fun of the insane, evil guy."

Jade grasped the blade steadily and put it right up to her eyes, glaring at the faint picture of her partner. The boy pulled down his eye and stuck out his tongue.

"ตาย! ตาย สำหรับการ ความตายพระเจ้า!"

Kid struggled on the ground as he tried to hold off the spear tip from his throat. _This man was clearly smaller when I first attacked him..._ Blood from the new wound on his head got into his eye and he hissed from the sharp pain. The next thing he knew the girl swung over a branch and came down on the large enemy. The spear was kicked out of both hands and she wrapped around the golden neck of the man. Kid laid there as he watched the blade pierce between the golden rings of the neck and the large man turn into the small red kishin egg. His breathing was ragged as he watched the girl spin a weapon around her fingers with skill. _Clearly, she's not new with a weapon. _Kid thought.

"Thanks Kid, I've been looking for an opening to strike him."

Jade held out her hand as she stashed the weapon into the on the front of her belt. Kid was dazed from what just happened and hesitantly took the girl's hand. As he stood he noticed the two sister's on the ground in the small clearing the fight began in. He rushed over to check the safety of his partners.

"Liz! Patti! Are you alright?"

"Mhm, Patti is just a little dazed. What about you? What happened to the evil human?"

"The girl finished him off."

"The name's Jade."

Vic made his way out of the holster into a human form, holding up a peace sign at the newcomers, "Mines Vic."

The crew walked through the forest, returning back to Death City.

"So, what are you three doing all the way out here?"

"It was a mission from honourable father. I was told you needed some assistance."

"So, you two are sister's and your both pistols?" Vic questioned the two sisters.

They just nodded in response, ignoring the obvious flirtations of the silver-haired boy. Patti was still to dazed to keep up with her childish behaviour.

"So, if your new to Shibusen, why were you given such a risky mission?" Liz questioned the girl.

Jade shrugged, "New? I'm not in Shibusen," Jade commented slightly confused. "I've always wanted to check out that place... And this was my own mission. I hunt evil human's. It's sort of a hobby I guess."

Kid stopped, thinking of an explanation... _Why would honourable father send me here if she wasn't a student?_ For the time being he decided he would just complete the mission and question his father later.

"Well, did you want to return to Shibusen with us? Even though you seem well trained enough." Kid questioned, becoming a little weary on the girl.

"I've always wanted too. My mother was very strict and always told me how Lord Shinigami was an evil man and how I would be better off not even going near Death City... But hey, if the options open, I'm up for it. You know what it's like, the rush of being a rebel." she winked and lightly nudged the boy who was just a couple inches taller. "Plus, I always thought it would be fun being around a large group of technicians and weapons alike. Me and Vic never had any ties other than my mother back at home so travelling has been, like a past-time for me."

They all went quiet. Kid looked over at the two with a suspicious gaze. Time went by and soon enough they all made it back to the Death City and to the academy.

Jade sat in the hospital bed, both her and Vic were insisted to stay in the infirmary for a night. She didn't mind, free meals and a time to relax, it was great. The girl heard a knock and looked over to see Vic in a deep slumber.

"Come in." She said in a hushed tone.

Kid let himself in and noticed the slumbering boy.

"Sorry, should I come back another time?"

"Nah. That guy sleeps through everything. What's up?"

Jade pushed herself up and smiled at the boy. It was nice to see him, she did owe him her life right about this point.

"I talked with my honourable father, he sent me because he thought you would be a valuable ally to he academy. Also, I just thought I should come down and make sure you are alright."

"Sounds like an adventure. I suppose I'll stick around for now."

_This was easier than I thought_. Was the girl's true thoughts. Kid just nodded as he took a couple steps closer toward the bed. The two sat in silence, if you ignored the excessive snoring from the boy beside them. Jade watched the shinigami with a perked interest. She couldn't see him as a real sociable type.

"You're not one for chatter are you?"

"I just met you, I'm not really sure on what I should say."

"Huh, weird. I always thought new people were easier to talk to. It's like a clean slate, you can ask anything."

_I guess getting to know people can't be too hard..._ Kid thought back to his previous conversation with her, and thought of how Maka was toward Crona when she first arrived. _But_, He looked up at Jade, _...she's much different than Crona and I'm hardly Maka._

"Do you not have a good relationship with your mother?"

Jade looked quizzical, "Huh, why do you ask?"

Kid walked over and leaned back against the window ledge, staring down at the ground.

"Before, your tone seemed bitter when you mentioned her. Do you resent her in some way?"

Jade looked back toward Vic, checking if he really was sleeping. When she turned around the vision of the boy and the deep, red sky, outlined his very black and white attire. It caused his eyes to look a very deep colour. For a moment, with the scheme of things, she swore the very being of her father was right in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten into such personal issues."

She shook herself from the daze and just chuckled.

"No, no. I'm sorry, I zoned out. I never really had many similarities with my mother. I think it's my own paranoia that drove me away from her. I was constantly blaming my mother for... um, for my father's... disappearance."

Kid saw something in her deep red eyes. Something he wasn't quite sure he could really relate to. For some reason he had this urge to want to relate to the girl. To have something he could share with her to help her. But the thing that quickly blanketed these thoughts was the strange feeling that he has seen these eyes before.

"Who is-"

"Kid! Visiting hours are over."

"Wha- Miss Nygus! My apologies."

"You know not to be here! These patients need sleep, now out. Out."

Jade laughed at the bewildered boy as he was shoved out of the room. When silence took over again the girl laid back down and stared at the laughing moon.

* * *

**I'm quite excited to finally have this up! I decided I'm going to write this and finish it, than edit it THEN put it up so I have no excuses for having chapters up late or not at all XD. Well I hope you enjoy this.  
P.S I know I left one line untranslated and I apologize. I felt like I should leave it. Encase you were curious I'm more than sure it's around the lines of It's time to die Death boy..., I could be slightly wrong, but I do remember it was a threatening line towards Kid.**


	2. Homeless

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_  
(A/N: I'll give a warning now, this story does move rather fast paced. But, there is a reason for that. As I do with all my stories, I try and leave a small possibility for a Sequel. So before you criticize the pace, I know and I did it purposely. Plus, does love really have a average time span? Lol. Other than that any comments, opinions and criticism is more than welcomed.)**

**Jade: I heard an old friend re-appeared?  
Me: Yep, MangoTango450. Their reviews always made my day, I'm pretty happy they're back!  
Victor: How about we begin... You two always take forever just to start a damn chapter...  
Me & Jade: -smack-  
Vic: Owww~!  
Shinigami: HI~!  
Everyone: -stare-  
Kid: Honorable father, how are you even here?  
Me: Alright, and you wonder why I never get anything done! You people just pop out of no where and start a big scene!  
Black Star: YAHOO! It's time for the main character to join!  
Soul: Shut up, you pretty much aren't even in it..., you're so uncool.  
Me: -sighs while watching Black Star and Soul begin to fight- Morons... -clicks enter-  
**

* * *

Jade and Vic stood in front of a large mirror. Vic was more than suspicious at the strange invitation to join this school. Even more bothered by the strange room they were in. After a few moment Jade decided to be the first one to speak.

"Um, hellooo! Lord Shinigami?"

"Huh? Oh~! Hello! You must be Jade and.."

"Victor. So what is this all about Lord Shinigami?"

"Straight to the point. Well, I've noticed the droppings of many evil humans around and after some investigating I found you. I would like it if you could join Shibusen and fight for us here in Death City?"

Even though it was a mask, his eyes seemed more then gleeful. The peace sin he held up, and the voice he had... Jade couldn't take it, she just crumpled over laughing.

"R-Really? You're the feared Shinigami? Haha! You're like a child!"

Lord Shinigami just stared down at the girl, a little disappointed to her reaction.

"That's a little mean, Jade."

"I'm, I'm sorry Lord Shinigami," She composed herself and stood back up, wiping a fake tear. "I would be more than happy to join this place."

"Great~!"

Without knowing what else to do, the two guests began to walk back toward the exit of the Death Room. Before leaving Jade turned and questioned the masked man.

"Lord Shinigami, sir?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay? You sound a little worried."

Behind the mask was a dark look that has been dead since the far past.

"A-Ok! Thanks for your concern Jade!"

He called out in the same cheerful tone as always.

The next day, Jade and Vic wandered through the corridors of the school.

"This place is huge..." Jade expressed out loud.

The couple tried to familiarize themselves with the floor plan.

"It's your first day of class and your skipping it to go sight seeing?"

The girl turned to Vic with a mischievous look in her eyes, "I didn't ask for you to follow me."

"You say that like I have a choice." He snarled at the bad influence.

Jade pushed open the main doors to the entrance of the academy. The large platform that stretched to a long set of descending stairs.

"But here, we are free from my mother's rules, from the restraints of the town, from those judging eyes. Here Vic, here is the beginning of a life! Maybe a life my father could join me in."

Vic ran up and nudged the girl with a worried expression, "Speaking such things is bound to catch attention Jade. I think it's better off if we just follow the rules a little."

"Jade, Vic. Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

The two turned to see Kid behind them, walking through the doors. Jade gave a small wave as Vic just turned hiding his expressions.

"Yes, I guess we got turned around. What about you?"

"Me? I have matters to deal with. It's almost lunch time, you should have Liz and Patti introduce you to the group."

Vic glared suspiciously, not liking the look nor the tone of the boy. Nor did he enjoy the fact that right from the beginning he was getting chummy with Jade. He looked over at Jade who looked as she always did. Apathetic, not having to worry about a single thing. She nodded her head and waved as she walked passed the boy.

"I'll catch ya later, Kid!"

The two made their way into the cafeteria. There were many kids sitting around, eating and talking. A boy with very little hair and glasses stood out the most as he stood on the table hollering about something. Jade watched with a raised brow as the boy was chewed out and told to shut up. _Wow, people around here seem pretty pissy... _Turning she noticed the two sisters and waved. Patti was the first to notice and jumped up from the table.

"Jade, Vic!"

The girl bounced up to greet the two with a very large smile. As they walked up to the table the group just gave them this bland look. Jade was almost offended by the group.

"Oh, um, guys, this is Jade and Vic. They're new kids here." Patti introduced with a giggle.

Maka smiled, "Hi. I'm Maka. This is Crona," She gestured to the purple haired person beside her.

"That's Tsubaki and Black Star." She pointed out the black haired girl and blue haired boy. Soul gave her a narrowed gaze.

"You look awfully familiar..." He scowled.

"That's Soul..." Maka pointed out with a disappointed look at the white haired boy.

Low cut, shoulder-less black shirt. A wide belt around her waist and light blue jeans. Blanketed by a maroon coat reaching to just above her ankles. Her hair was held still by a bandage that wrapped around her forehead with two locks of her bangs dangling over. Her hair had a familiar strange black with white patterns as someone Soul had seen before. Also, her red eyes, they to looked familiar, but all of this was only a tiny voice in his thoughts. The louder voice in his head shouted at the bust and curves. Clearly, she was older than the rest of the group, yet younger than the staff.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Jade, this is my weapon Vic. We just started at Shibusen a couple days ago. Can we join you?"

A couple of them nodded and the two took a seat beside the elder sister and Soul. There they sat on the very awkward table, trying to mind their business as the others talked about a past, seemingly failed, mission and a professor, Jade and Vic have yet to meet.

Later that day, Jade and Vic were found wandering around the streets of Death City aimlessly.

"Jade, where are you going?"

"Donno."

"Jade, where are we?"

"I-ah do-ah notta knooow." She mused with her words.

Silence.

"Jade..."

"For the love of... shut up!"

The boy sighed as he took a seat on the fountain they have now walked by almost 3 times now. _We're lost, not only are we lost... I don't even think Lord Shinigami prepared an apartment for us... _He looked up to see Jade look around like nothing. His features began to look worried as he watched her more.

"How can you not be worried?"

"Why would I be worried?"

"Normal people do such things... Usually, being homeless, one would feel worry about one's welfare or health. Or at least worry about one's friend, who hasn't eaten since last night!"

"Worrying is for mother's and the weak. I am neither. And you need to suck it up! I thought you were supposed to look after me?"

Vic fell back laying across the fountains walls, "But dreams of freedom and luxury were seeded in my mind like a young boy hearing of a fairytale! I was told of freedom and a new life!"

Jade rolled her eyes and sat beside her weapon. _I don't know how I should feel. I try to think of these things that Vic seems to act so flawlessly... but-_

"Jade?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. She looked over to see Kid strolling over. She noticed how he always looked so... symmetrical. His golden eyes looked rather bored as he gazed over.

"Hey Kid." Her tone was quiet and bland as she quarrelled over how pretty his eyes were.

"What are you two doing?"

"Err, strolling through the city. Getting used to the scenery."

"She's lying! We're lost and homeless and haven't eaten in days!"

Jade smacked the boy over the head, "You moron! Be a man, dammit!"

"You can come stay at the Gallows Mansion until my honourable father can fix you up a place. Things have been... a little, hectic lately."

Jade looked up from her beatings of Vic with a confused face. Vic moaned in pain as he watched the colourful stars dance around his head.

"Really? I just showed up here a couple days ago... and you'll let me stay in your place?"

"Sure. You're a fellow shinigami are you not?"

Vic snapped out of his daze and jumped in front of Jade in a defensive manner.

"How do you know that?"

Kid looked at the boy with a raised brow. _Why is this boy so defensive?_

"Soul perception. You can tell a lot from a person by the size and colour of their soul."

Jade pushed passed her weapon giving him a cold glare, "Stop Vic... We aren't at home anymore."

She walked up and gave Kid a kind smile, and bowing.

"Thank you Kid. This means a lot and I'll try and pay you back anyway I can."

Kid smiled and began guiding the two toward the mansion. The thoughts of how symmetrical the girl beside him was in hair, and clothing. It caused the polite smile on his lips pull up into a happy grin. Vic on the other hand glared at the back of the boy's head. _I hate this... It's more than unsafe. We may not be home, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. Dammit Jade._

The three reached the mansion and both Jade and Vic couldn't hold back their awe at the mass size of the building. It equalled to the school itself except the beyond creepy atmosphere the building held.

"Whoa, you live here?"

"Yes, Liz and Patti are inside. I'll let them know about your arrival and ask them to make up the guest rooms."

"Th-Thanks."

As they entered Jade looked around with sparkles in her eyes. The place was enormous... The place was so... perfect. She looked over to see Vic just about to touch one of the small jars that sat in a cabinet. She dove and tackled the boy to the ground, holding his arm as her legs wrapped around his neck in a choke hold.

"Do not touch a single thing! You will not ruing the chance of me living in this glorious place!"

"Y-Yes!"

"You're not going to be obsession over everything like Kid are you?"

The two looked up to see Liz standing over them with an annoyed look.

"Errr... no?"

"Good!" She let the two stand up before continuing, "If you want to freshen up before dinner, Kid has prepared a meal. Patti will show you to your room."

"Wow... You guy's are beyond fantastic with hospitality."

Liz shrugged with a smile on her face, "There's more than enough room around here."

Jade laid on the pillow top mattress, staring out the balcony window. She had never felt more at ease than at this very moment. It was a long time ago when her father had vanished. He was the real reason she enjoyed living. Sure, he was a little off, but he always sacrificed whatever he needed to make Jade happy. Jade tried to remember the exact moments that lead to her father leaving... but in her mind it was like one day her father was gone and her mother began to detest him. Her fingertips grazed lightly over the bandage that covered her forehead as she tried to calm herself. A light rapping at the door broke her concentration.

"Come in."

Vic slowly opened the door and peeked in at the girl.

"Jade, are you alright?"

"That's a stupid question."

He smiled and let himself in, taking a spot beside the girl and holding the girl's head against his chest.

During Kid's final inspection he crossed the slightly opened door. Isn't t_hat's where Liz set up Jade's room? I wonder if she's alright._ He wandered up and was about to knock on the door, "Hey, are-"

"Don't worry Jade. I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

"You make it sound like a bad thing..."

"Heh- Ow! Don't worry, we'll find him one day."

"I miss him."

Kid backed away from the door, feeling a slight intimacy of the situation inside the room. Slight annoyance seemed to seed in his mind and he turned to make one more round. _I forgot to check the cupboards...

* * *

_

**Oh! I forgot to mention that I do have a picture up of Jade and weapon style of Vic..., the link is on my profile! Thank you so much for the people who have read and reviewed this story! I put a lot of effort into it! But, I don't have much to say today so I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Until next week! Keep it real!**_  
_


	3. Exploration

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

Me: -sigh-  
Soul: -turns to Maka, pointing at me- What's her problem?  
Maka: FanFic isn't letting her update or add stories, so she's feeling a little down.  
Soul: It's only a couple stories, so what?  
Maka: Well, I guess it's a big deal to her, like how being cool is such a big deal to you.  
Soul: Ha, I'm always cool, I don't need to worry-  
Vic: -flies into room, knocking Soul on his face- -jumps up and points at Jade walking toward him- WHAT THE HELL?  
Jade: Until we figure out what is wrong, I'm blaming you! I saw you messing with the wires of the computer!  
Vic: The computer has nothing to do with the bloody site, MORON!  
Patti: Hahaha!  
Liz: -sigh- Kid, do these two really need to move in? They seem like trouble...  
Kid: -turns and walks away-  
Liz: What the hell Kid?  
Kid: The picture, it's off..., a couple millimeters...  
Me: -sigh-  
Everyone: -turn and stares with raised brows-  
Me: -presses enter-

* * *

Both Jade and Vic sat in the corner of the top row of desks. The classroom seemed rather quiet today. Though only being about the 3rd time they have been in here. It seems everyone was still pretty depressed over their loss to Arachnophobia.

"Maan. This class is beyond boring..."

"Yeah, the air is quite chilly in here isn't it?"

Jade looked around finally let out a sigh.

"Here." She pushed her books over to Vic, "Copy the rest of the notes for me I'll be back."

"Wait! Jaade!"

It was too late, the girl was already half way out of the room. Vic let out a quiet sigh as he glared down at the notes... Or lack of them.

"Dammit Jade! You haven't written anything!"

His fist tangled in his hair as he tried to calm himself.

"This is ridiculous... If she didn't want to actually sit and do the work she shouldn't of friggen joined! Stupid girl..."

Peeking around corners, Jade watched, making sure the coast was clear. Like a ninja she scaled along the hallways, avoiding being sighted by students and teachers alike. There was much more to this school and she was gonna find it.

"He was around here, he had to be. He _was_ friends with Shinigami once upon a time."

She slipped into a door, leading to a spiral staircase to a lower - much less cheerful - area of the school. The girl knew that this place was not so much of a school as it was for stopping the formation of Kishin and to balance the world... But she didn't really expect a dungeon. _I guess kids can take more on their cognisance now a days._ Going through some more hallways, Jade began to feel as if she was a goner. She was more of an outdoor explorer than indoors. No sun or plants to tell her which way was North or South, she might as well have been blindfolded. Coming around a bend she could hear voices travelling off of the stone walls. Carefully she crept a little closer, just enough to figure out who it was. Being close enough to lessen the echo, one of the voices was obvious.

"Death the Kid." She whispered.

He was talking to somebody else, a large guy with a backpack. Quickly, Jade decided to backtrack herself back the other way and try exploring the other side of the dungeon.

Eventually she found another staircase, this one leading farther down into the Earth's surface. Checking for people, she carefully made her way down the deep steps. The air was beginning to feel awfully heavy and the temperature was cold. Placing her hand over the stones, she concluded where the cold came from. The farther she travelled, the more crippled the hallway became. A battle went on down here, it was quite obvious.

"More than one battle went on down here..."

Farther and farther she went. Colder and colder the air became. She looked around, examining the broken pillars, the battle marks on the walls and ground. It would be intimidating for many 'normal' people. Jade's eyes opened wide and her jaw fell open in awe. The door she stood before was large, not only in height but thickness as well.

"Who was kept down here?"

Looking around at more broken pillars and seals layering over the still standing ones...

"...Or should I ask what...?"

The feeling of someone watching her was obvious, but she ignored the sounds in her head and the feeling on her neck. It would take more then that to cause fear in the girl. Some would say she couldn't even feel fear. She walked up to the large shrine at the end of the room. A large hole was in the ceiling, though it seemed that construction was slowly coming along with it. Chains swung lightly as if a breeze flowed in the room, but Jade felt no such wind.

"What ever was here, defiantly made it out..."

Her finger's traced over the chains. A familiar presence seemed to flow around in the room. The feeling was very little, the aura of the room was tainted, with something... Not so friendly.

"Jade!"

The girl turned to the voice to see Kid standing in the doorway. A look of paranoia seemed to be in his eyes. _Why, why does he looked so scared._ Jade let go of the chain and began to walk toward the boy with a polite smile.

"Sorry, I had an urge to explore and I guess I took a wrong turn. What is this place?"

Kid's paranoia turned to confusion as he noticed the perfectly calm state of the girl. _Even with the Kishin gone, this room... the illusions from his madness... Why isn't she being affected?_

"You shouldn't be here. This place is beyond restricted!"

"Oh... I guess that explains the yellow tape.. Heh. My bad."

Jade tried to just shrug it off, as she stopped in front of Kid. Her head tilted to the side as she watched the boy with curiosity.

"Is something wrong?"

Kid stared at the perfectly symmetrical female in front of him... Instead of the same admiration... he felt fear. The same fear when he was faced with the Kishin himself. Faster than a blink of an eye, the girl's image flashed to the bandaged wrapped man with the pinstriped, red jacket. Her tilted head stretched wide with teeth drooling for his soul. Her hands outstretched trying to grab Kid. Pure reflexes kicked in and Kid jumped back, his eyes wide and his heart pacing beyond a normal rate. Jade watched as the boy jumped back without warning. Confusion was clear on her face.

"Kid, what happened? What's wrong?"

She made her way closer to him but it seemed to make it worse. He ran backwards in panic, before tripping over a piece of debris. Jade ran over to make sure he was okay.

"Kid... Are you okay? What the hell are you doing?"

Kid blinked, staring at the girl's face as red eyes and normal teeth looked him in the eyes. The fear continued not because of what happened but because of the resemblance. The red eyes, the black and white hair, the shinigami soul. It all made... it made no sense what so ever. _The Kishin was locked up for so many years and this girl... It's not foreign for shinigami to have a much longer lifespan but..._ Without thinking he grabbed her hand and pulled himself up.

"We have to leave here now."

Jade nodded, a little concerned for her new friends sanity. It wasn't until they were back to the dungeon level that Jade decided to question Kid who seemed to calm down a little.

"What happened down there? Why did you look so.. scared?"

"Before recently the first Kishin was sealed away down there. His madness was so contagious it created illusions to those who entered. Right now, Shibusen is trying to prepare to destroy it."

Kid stopped abruptly right before the exit of the dungeon, leaving Jade to walk a few steps before noticing. She looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"What now?"

"How come you could be in there for that long without feeling it?"

Jade turned back around, sure people always prided on how much fear one can withstand, but she was much more self-conscious about the fact she couldn't feel it. The only time her heart rate would increase would be physical activity. Both shinigami stood, silent. Moments passed before Jade finally spoke.

"I don't know what fear is."

"Impossible, everybody feels fear! You can't just not have fear."

Jade's head was down as she stared at the rocks beneath her feet. _Tsh, how typical._ A smile pulled up on her lips, she wasn't foreign to this reaction either. People are all the same, they either discard her for being an attention-hogging weirdo or just plain afraid of the way I look. Just for those small facts she didn't bother to try to talk to anyone about the third eye on her forehead. She turned around with a smile on her face. Over the years of being unable to feel half the emotions as some, she became a pro at faking the ones she knew.

"Fear is just a false security of believing you cannot and impossibility is nothing but a limit. A limit is a rule one makes to restrict others and create a false security of calm. It's just a useless cycle and who are you to put one in that cycle and determine what one can or cannot do?"

Kid's mouth dropped at the words she spoke. Her smile was so, sweet and soft, nothing on her features spoke any doubt in her own words. The last line hit him the hardest, it reminded him of his conversation a day earlier with Professor Stein. He spoke in the same riddle like tone with the same unanswerable question. Kid just watched as Jade walked out. The world moving in slow motion as the door closed and the light ceased to shine. Though he believed she was wrong, some part of him craved to have that same mentality. _Without limits... this world... I could make it in perfect symmetry! _The boy wandered out of the dungeon with a smile ear to ear. Images of having cities, villages forests and clouds all in perfect symmetry.

"Absolutely perfect."

As the day was coming to an end Jade was wandering around town. _I wonder why Vic hasn't found me yet..._ Coming out of an alleyway she came across a group at a basketball court. _That's Soul and Maka. _She recognized a couple of them from class.

"Hey, who's that?"

A blue haired boy pointed out with a funny face. Soul grabbed the ball and walked toward her.

"You've met her before, idiot. That's Jade, Vic's technician. She's the new kid, if you came to class once and a while, maybe you'd remember."

"Hahaha! I'm too big to stay in class! I need to train because I'm going to surpass God!"

"Your grades say otherwise, Black Star." A girl with long, black hair wandered up, chuckling at the reaction to her teasing.

"It's about time you showed up! I was looking all over the place till I caught up with these guys."

Jade looked behind the group to see Vic walking from the sidelines.

"Yeah, I went exploring a little. What are you guys doing?"

"I don't know what Maka's doing but we're playing basketball." Soul teased.

"Nobody will tell me the rules..." Maka muttered as she looked almost ghostly floating around the court.

"Can I play?"

"Sure, you can take my place!" Maka cheered with a 180 emotion flip.

"Let's play 3vs.3."

The group turned to see Kid strolling over as well.

"Yahoo! Alright, losing team has to go to Excalibur's 5 hour reading class!" Black Start proclaimed with a over-confident and quirky smirk.

Kid looked almost horrified at the thought and the others didn't look all that thrilled. Jade looked around confused at the faces. Finally Soul answered her puzzled face.

"Excalibur is a extraordinary weapon said to bring victory and glory to whomever wields it. Unfortunately, his personality is just... just..."

"He's obnoxious!"

Kid cried out as he grabbed fist fulls of hair. The rest of the group all shivered as the memories of either visiting the sword or when Hiro decided to be his technician.

"You're on!" Soul accepted with a sly smirk.

After an unbelievably close game, with Soul just managing to catch Black Star's shot and pass it to Kid to get the victorious point the game ended. Black Star was curled up on the ground banging his head as he rocked back and fourth.

"No... this... can't... be."

Even Tsubaki looked rather worried. Vic on the other hand was beyond confused and unaware of what fate had brought upon him. The other three, Kid, Jade and Soul were beyond happy and jumping for their victory.

That night, after a very loud and horrified explanation of the 5 wasted hours of Vic's life, Jade sat atop of the roof staring over the buildings of Death City. Thoughts of what Kid was explaining earlier ran through her mind. _The very first Kishin was sealed below this city. I don't know about everyone else, but that seems a little stupid._ She let out a sigh as her head began to throb from all the over-thinking. Light footsteps shuffled over the rooftop and Jade turned around to see a slightly upset Kid standing behind her.

"Yo."

Kid replied with silence which Jade became quite annoyed with.

"What do you want, Kid?" She pushed.

"If it wasn't for the moon, the sight would be absolutely perfect."

Confused she turned to look at the pouting boy. _Wow, I would hate to suffer from OCPD._

"You know, if you look at yourself from this angle, without the moon. It would be symmetrical."

The boy looked up with large, sparkling eyes and a small yet gleeful smile. It was a strange sight to see and Jade couldn't help but quietly laugh. The feeling was short lived when Kid took a seat beside her with a very conflicted expression.

"I can never be symmetrical... I'm a disgusting swine... I should just die!"

The boy shriveled into a ball and fell over, mumbling to himself about being unsymmetrical and all that. Jade just shook her head as she let the boy cry it out for a few moments. After what felt like hours she finally snapped.

"Would you shut up! What's really unsymmetrical is your damned sanity!"

Kid looked up for a moment with watery eyes. Jade smiled as she thought she solved the problem but the boy just cried out and began all over again. This time it was how even his mind was not perfect. Jade growled in annoyance and nudged Kid.

"Hey... Have you tried dyeing the white lines _in_ your hair instead of out?"

He looked up, sniffling.

"You know, instead of trying to keep your hair black, try dyeing it so that the rings touch. Therefore it shall be symmetrical."

He sat up for a moment, thinking it over in his head.

"Actually..." His bewildered expression was priceless, "I haven't. I have only thought of getting rid of the lines... not keeping them."

Jade rolled her eyes as she chuckled quietly to herself. _This boy is absolutely ridiculous. _She looked over once again to see that he seemed to be back to his normal posture.

"You know Kid, out of all the people I've met. From all the strange places I've been to... You, are hands down, the weirdest being I have met. You even beat that psychotic guy from the jungle."

Kid looked over, stunned at what he just heard.

"Wh-What?"

"Kid... Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Kid was kicked back more, from the complete turn in conversation. This girl was one shock after another. To Kid, the way Jade talked, how she portrayed herself. It was as if she had no time at all. She sort of reminded him of Black Star, knowing there is time but not wasting a single second.

"No. That's a little cliched, don't you agree?"

Without a second to spare Kid was once again thrown completely off course from the girl's actions. His golden eyes opened wide as he looked at the closed lids of Jade's and felt her lips on his own. He couldn't move, he didn't dare move. Kid sat there, one hand frozen in the air as the other held him up. His eyes wide, his mouth slightly opened. His mind split between frozen from shock and a need to never let the moment end.

All his time at Shibusen and growing up with his infantile father, and the others he's met over the years... He has never been thrown around mentally and emotionally as he has, this past week. From almost dying to now...

What felt like hours of thought was only a mere few seconds and Jade pulled away, staring into dazed eyes. Jade was unsure whether or not Kid felt the same way, but this moment proved her theory. From the moment he appeared, the drive to find her father was not the only thing that kept her here. The dignified look, his sophisticated personality with the side of the boyish charm. Even his fits with his OCPD... Jade knew that her feelings were strong and that she wouldn't just let them hide. Life was too short, even if she had all the time in the world. One day the world will end and than what... what will she have to look back on in death?

The silence dragged on and Jade finally shifted back to the spot she originally sat. Kid cleared his throat and opened his mouth bu no words came out. His mind was filled with so many questions, yet he couldn't think of a single right word to speak aloud. Jade just sat, staring up at the laughing moon.

"I'm sorry, Kid. I'm just no good with words."

With that the girl got up and left, jumping down to the balcony and back into the mansion. Kid couldn't help but laugh to himself. Not only did he just make himself look like a fool but he believed the girl was perfect with her words.

"But... What do I do now?"


	4. Confusion

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

Jade: Wow, what a boring day.  
Vic: Are you kidding me? That stir fry was to die for~!  
Jade: Yeah, it was pretty good...  
Vic: -stares questionably- Hey, are we starting this thing by ourselves?  
Jade: -shrugs- I'm not sure..., -looks around to see empty green room-  
Vic: Maybe this is the chapter wher eI finally get to show my true colours! The time where I shine and show what I'm really made of! The main character of Fearless, Victor V-!  
Jade: -thunks Vic over the head with her fist- Shut up Vic, you've been around Black Star too much. Plus if this story was about you everyone would die of boredom. It would be like listening to Excalibur all over again.  
Vic: -blinks with mouth hung open- Th-That's not true! I am nothing like that oblivious and annoying weapon!  
Jade: Nah, you're exactly the same..., -sits on random folding chair with arms crossed, eyes closed-  
Vic: Liar, plus without me you wouldn't be here and if you weren't here than there'd be no story..., So, really I am the main character.  
Jade: No, you support the main character, you're a supporting character.  
Vic: -glares severely- You'll see..., I'll have you crawling on your knees, begging for my help! Without me your NOTHING!  
Jade: -blinks, slightly frightened at the 180 turn in Vic's emotions and carefully hits enter-  
Vic: -paces back and fourth mumbling very evil and dark things as a cloud of madness begins to grow above his head-_  
_

* * *

Kid paced back and forth in front of the main door. His mind was so boggled up that he could hardly walk straight. Every 15 minutes he would rush around the house, checking every measurement and every ornament, to make sure it was all symmetrical. Both Liz and Patti watched their technician in his frenzy. Patti laughing almost the entire time where Liz was becoming more, and more irritated and worried. _I just don't understand! What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to act?_

"Urgh!"

He began to scratch his head in a fit. Never has Kid ever been this frustrated, not even when he was locked in a room that was impossible to make symmetrical. No, this was worse. His hair was a mess and his clothes were mused up. After his 50th trip around the mansion Liz finally snapped.

"Kid! What the hell is your problem? Look at yourself!"

She held a mirror up to the boy's face. He gasped at the sight of him and curled up into a ball.

"Disgusting! Disgraceful! I deserve to die..."

It was Liz's turn to turn into a frenzy, she just couldn't take it anymore. She took Kid by the collar and threw him out of the door, locking it behind him. He realized what just happened and jumped up, pounding on the door.

"Oi! Liz! Let me in! I have to make sure the toilet paper was folded! I can't leave it! It would ruin everything! Liiiz!"

"No! You are not allowed back into this house until you deal with whatever your problem is!"

Kid paused with his fists on the door. _She's right... I have to face this..._ He straightened himself up and with quick movements, he was back in pristine condition.

"I wonder if Soul would know what to do?"

Elsewhere, Jade and Vic clung to the ceiling of the library. With Vic in his weapon form, Jade held on to him in her mouth.

"Hey, did you have blueberry waffles for breakfast? You kinda smell of blueberry."

"Woul' ou hut up!" She tried to yell in a whispered tone as well as she could with a blade between her teeth. "Hiff e geh caught, e are shrewed!"

"I don't see why we have to break into the library... Can't we just ask for the book?"

"Ust hut up... -censored mumbles-"

Vic just crossed his arm's and sighed as he waited for Jade to make her move. After many minutes, the librarian finally made his way out of the back and out from behind the desk.

"Yosh. Es go."

She crawled across the ceiling a little more and let herself drop, landing silently behind the desk. Carefully she crept into the back, quickly scanning over the sub-categories of the books. Vic, out of her mouth, followed her movements, scanning the other side.

Kid stood in front of Maka and Soul's apartment. He was trying to figure out what to ask him and how to ask him before he finally got the courage to knock. As he paced back and forth the door was opened. He froze and turned to see Maka blinking curiously at him.

"Oh, hello Kid. Did you need something?"

"Actually, I came to ask Soul something."

"Alright, you'll have to wake him up though." Her face became grim, "The bastard still hasn't gotten out of bed..."

With that she stomped away, muttering ill things toward the weapon. Kid just shook his head and let himself into the house. He looked around, though not symmetrical, they kept a very neat house which he praised. He walked up to Soul's room and knocked lightly on the door. There was no response and Kid almost decided to back out and just figure it out on his own but the thoughts frightened him and he tried again, louder.

"Errghhh... Go away, Maka!"

"Actually, it's Kid. Can I talk to you?"

A strange assortment of sound were heard and what sounded like a person falling over multiple objects came from the room. Kid stood, waiting for the boy to let him in and after a few moments and curses later, Soul opened the door, trying to look... 'cool'.

"Oi, what's up Kid?"

"I need to ask you something..."

Soul raised an eyebrow, this was a side of Kid that he has never met. Well, the two never really talked much to begin with.

"Sure."

He pushed the door open and let Kid wander into his room where he took a seat at Soul's desk. Soul just leaned on the opposite wall, waiting for Kid to speak. The shinigami just sat there, fiddling his thumbs. After a few moments, Soul spoke up.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Umm, it's about... It's about a girl."

This somewhat perked Soul's interest and he let a smirk pull at his lips.

"Really?" He spoke slyly.

"Yeah... This girl, she well. She expressed her, feelings, quite bluntly... And now, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do..."

Soul began to chuckle as he watched the once cool-headed and calm boy act like a mess right before him. Before Soul could give him his 'cool' advice a purple haired cat popped into the room. Her attire was rather, questionable, causing both guy's to lose any cool they had left. Blair jumped up bringing her face centimetres away from Kid's. Soul's nose bleed from the perfect view he has of the barely covered bottom and Kid's face was completely red from the closeness and the pair of breasts that were pretty much in his lap.

"Nyaaa! Is Kid having girl twoubles?" The girl purred.

Neither boy could speak, only blink. Blair stood up tapping her finger on her chin in a matter of thought.

"Why doesn't Kid take her on a romantic date?" She let out a purr as she grasped her hands, daydreaming of a scene. "Kid can make her a fancy meal with candle lights and give her this!"

Out of no where, Blair pulled out an article of clothing more fit for someone like her. Kid and Soul stared at the piece of red, see-through cloth with fur along the top. They stared at the cloth then back to Blair and in sync the two both collapsed where they sat/stood. Blair just looked at the boy's with swirling eyes with a pouting face.

"Nyuu, did Blair say something wrong? Oh well! Lunch time!"

The cat pranced out, preparing to cook some fish for her growling stomach.

Book after book, after book, after book.

"Dammit... Where is it?"

"What makes you think that they would have something like that recorded?"

Jade sighed as she fell back into a pile of books. After a while she eventually got sick of being discrete and just started pulling out books and tossing em away.

"You're right... That's a big thing. Urgh!"

In a fuss she began to toss the books back into the shelves. They were bound to get caught soon if they kept up the way they were. Vic watched the girl as he slowly helped with the books. He was beginning to notice a slight decrease in her motivation. It's as if she was given up on looking for him.

"Jade..." She ignored him, "Why don't we just stop? Maybe we can just stay here, or something. Maybe we can go back to Europe... you liked it there right?"

"You know Vic... I'm starting to think this school is the cause. Maybe mother was right..."

"Holy shit! Mark the calender!" Vic teased as he put up his last book. "Let's get out of here. Maybe we'll go catch a bite to eat or something..."

Jade watched the ground as she put the last book in. _For many years the 'Kishin' was sealed below the city._ She let out a sigh and nodded her head.

Kid now stood in front of Tsubaki and Black Star's home. Soul was an utter disaster. The two boys ended up being woken up by burning fish being thrown at their faces. Then Maka came in and Kid only got a half-ass response from Soul. He let out a sigh and knocked on the door. Tsubaki came to the door with the small, polite smile she always seemed to wear.

"Hey Tsubaki. Is Black Star around?"

The girl nodded and showed Kid inside, leading him to a sitting room. Kid looked around at the very Japanese styled room but didn't have much time to contemplate because Black Star was in his face the moment he stopped walking.

"What's up Kid? Finally here to admit my large presence?"

_The only thing large about you is your ego._ "No, actually I came to ask for some advice."

"Yosh! You came to the right place!" Black Star hollered with a thumbs up and a wink.

Kid inwardly began to regret this decision.

"Well, this girl. She explained her feelings in a rather blunt fashion... but now I'm not sure how I'm to react."

"Wahahaha! Don't worry about one girl! There is so much more out there, like training! A girl is just gonna slow ya down! Forget her, you're young, there's plenty of fish in the sea!"

Kid just stared at the obnoxious boy. Tsubaki looked almost horrified.

"Black Star! That's horrible advice!" Tsubaki explained as she gave a dark look to the grinning boy.

This started a bicker between the two and Kid just sat there, still with unanswered advice.

Kid walked down the streets, he had one more idea before he might resort to the most frightening thing he could think of... He stood in front of the Laboratory of Professor Stein.

"I'm sure he will have logical advice. He is a professional."

Kid knocked and let himself in. Stein was sitting in his wheelie chair, staring at the bright computer screen. Of course, since the Kishin's release, Stein wasn't doing all that well. But right now, Kid was becoming desperate.

"Professor Stein, can I ask you for some advice?"

The doctor just grinned menacingly as he chuckled to himself. Kid was becoming leery on his decision.

"How do I act towards a girl who has explained her feelings towards me?"

Stein just chuckled a little more before tilting his head.

"Dissect her. Dissect her and study her insides. Her insides won't lie! Hehehe!"

Kid's eyes opened widely as the professor turned to him.

"What's a shinigami look like inside? Hehe!"

At the moment, Kid has never ran so fast out of a room. He almost knocked down Miss Marie as she brought in some groceries. He shouted his apologies and kept running at full speed. Miss Marie stood there, rather confused but simply shrugged it off.

"Stein! I brought lunch."

Jade wandered the alleyways of Death City by herself. _Maybe Vic was right. Maybe I should give up... It's been so many years. _With a sigh she let herself fall back against the fountain. She seems to always end up here.

"Maybe I should just question Kid?" She thought back to when she stumbled across that shrine, "It would just be the same."

"Urgh!" She let out a frustrated shout as she punched the cement of the fountain.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Soul. What are you doing?"

"I pissed Maka off and she kicked me out."

"Wow. How uncool of you."

The boy scowled as he took a seat beside the girl. His trust in her was still very low, but as she was acting so far, she was decent.

"I saw Maka today, she looked beyond pissed. What was wrong?"

Soul let out a sigh as he tilted his head up, "It's a long story. I'll just say a lot has happened before you showed up."

After a few moments of silence Soul spoke again.

"So why are you really here at Shibusen?"

Jade looked over with a raised brow, "What?"

"You never go to class, you've been on one mission since you got here. Why are you here?"

Jade's eyes narrowed as similar red eyes watched her reactions. She never thought that her story was so easy to see through. Here she thought she was putting up a good front. She chuckled which caused a dark expression to pull at Soul's features.

"For the past few decades I've been searching for my father. A few months ago I finally got some clues to where he was. Some old man told me he was visiting up here. So I came to investigate."

Soul stood up and took a few steps before turning back to warn the girl.

"It would be uncool if you were to use Kid to get the information. I would have to do something about it. Remember that."

Jade just chuckled lightly and smiled at the threatening white haired boy. With that the boy left and Jade decided it was time to go home.

"It doesn't seem like I'm making many friends."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter 4...! Man, time has been skipping by so fast! I'm pretty sure it was like two days ago I put this up...? -shrugs- Anyways, this was more of a fun little chapter to mess with the characters. I tried to make it as humorous as possible, for some comic relief. I hope you all enjoyed it :D**


	5. Passion

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

**_Me: -yawn-sigh-  
Kid: What's wrong?  
Me: My sleep schedule is completely wrong, my car broke, and my mind is on overload with the story ideas.  
Kid: Isn't that last part good though?  
Me: -shrugs- In a way, I have too many unfinished stories, and I don't like the thought I might leave a story unfinished...  
Kid: Uhm...  
Stein: -rolls in on chair- Shouldn't you warn the readers that suggestive themes are ahead?  
Kid: What suggestive themes?  
Me: -throws Kid out of room- Dammit Stein, I thought you were mad!  
Stein: I'm just concerned about the students...  
Me: -kicks chair and Stein out off room- -mumbles-  
Stein: -falls down flight of stairs-  
Me: -stands up and clears throat- Ahem, it's true, some suggestive themes are up ahead, though I think rather light...? -shrugs- I hope you enjoy!  
Me: -pushes enter-  
_**

* * *

Another day has come and gone and another night is spent as Jade sits on the rooftop. Her thoughts kept going back to what Soul had told her earlier the other day. She couldn't really blame Soul, he was just trying to protect his friend. That group, they seem so close. Jade questioned whether she should do what Vic said and head back to Europe. Though the harder she thought about it, the harder it was for her to make a decision.

It was clear that Vic -who was against it in the beginning- has grown more than fond of the place. Him and Black Star seem to be pretty close, along with Patti. The three were the most dramatic and obnoxious group one could ever witness. It has only been a short time since they arrived at Shibusen and yet so much has happened. Jade's main question, though seemed almost obvious, and was the hardest to come to terms with. But, Jade didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that her own father would be the cause of it all.

"You're out here again I see."

Jade didn't need to look back to know it was Death the Kid who stood behind her. She stayed silent as she tried to get her thoughts straight. The boy just took a seat beside her, unable to actually look at her. Throughout this day of havoc, Kid finally realized what he needed to do. It wasn't answering his feelings that mattered right now. After talking with Stein, he was reminded of past events that boggled his mind to begin with. Before he could admit to anything, he needed answers. It wasn't just her that he wanted answers from, no he still searched for answers from his father.

"Jade, I need to ask you a few questions."

The girl continued to stay silent.

"What are your real intentions with Shibusen?"

"I have no intentions with Shibusen, I just want to find my father."

Kid was a little surprised at the bland tone in her voice, and the unfaltering participation. He thought for a second before questioning her again, but he was quickly interrupted by Jade turning the tables.

"Even so, do my intentions matter? Whether they be good or bad, will it make a difference what you're going to do with me?"

Kid sat there, silent. It was true, if what he believed was the truth, was concluded, the girl wouldn't have a chance. He knew that someone like her was too dangerous and he began to question what his honourable father would really do with the girl. He recalled what had happened with Crona just recently and that any more deceit would defiantly not blow over. When Jade began to unclasp and unravel the bandage that wrapped around her head, Kid's thoughts paused and he couldn't help but gaze with curiosity. Her black hair fell into place, letting the white marks to reveal patterns of eyes. She kept her head down, shadowing her face. She questioned herself whether this was the right thing to do. After this there was no turning back.

"I know, in your rules, that I am already declared an enemy..."

Jade turned to him and what Kid saw almost threw him off the roof. He flinched back in fear as he witnessed her face flicked from the girl he saw to the monster he feared. A third eye, one exactly like that of the Kishin they hunted. Except... one small detail was different, the eye, it had yet to open fully. Jade finally gave in and admitted defeat to the clues that were thrown at her.

"My father is Asura. The same one your father had sealed away so many years ago."

Silence... Kid was stunned to actually hear his thoughts aloud, spoken by another's voice. It was true. And in the back of his mind he knew the entire time. But now... What was he to do? Go report to his father? Keep her identity a secret? Kill her now while she was defenceless? His mind began to boggle at an extreme rate. His fists grasped his hair as he brought his knees to his chest. He flinched when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Kid..."

Jade pulled down his hand to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were so full of pain that Kid couldn't bear it and turned away.

"Please."

Her voice cried out to him like the voice of symmetry itself. His eye's shifted to look at her. She knelt in front of him and used her other hand to move his. He looked down at his hand's that were lightly pinned down by hers.

"I don't know what fear is. So I don't know how to comfort you, nor do I know why father did what he did. And I can't promise to follow the same path as you. So, if tomorrow makes us enemies than so be it. But please, let me have this moment."

Kid couldn't say anything. He was paralysed from the sound of her voice to the look in her eyes. What scared him was not her but himself. _People fear what they do not know and I don't know if I could face her as an enemy._ He began to doubt his own sense of right. With that thought, he knew that this moment was wrong, but no matter what he said or did, nothing would phase her. And with something so small the tables were turned and he was now defenceless.

He didn't move as her face came closer to his. The heat from her breath brushed across his face, leaving a flushed feeling where it passed. A second later he felt the warmth graze his lips and the feeling behind it. _It's wrong. Something like this cannot come from a Kishin. There has to be another conclusion!_ As Jade put more force behind it Kid's thoughts vanished. When he sensed that she was about to pull away, his body moved on it's own, he yanked his hands from beneath hers and caught her face. He held her there, not letting her lips separate from his. Never, has Kid felt the rush he did in this moment. All the symmetry in the world couldn't surpass this feeling. Whether it was the rush of adrenaline about thoughts of what tomorrow really brought, maybe it was the stress of his father's intentions. What ever it was, it no longer mattered. _Whatever happens from here on. I'll get through it no matter what, with her._

The two broke apart, panting from the lack of oxygen. Kid stared into her eyes, the dark, red shimmered like a ruby and her pale face was flushed with heat. Jade looked back at the boy and her lips pulled into a small smile. The moon shined into the golden orbs in front of her and she knew she made the right choice. _No matter what happens..._ She thought to herself and knew if she had this to look back at she was ready to face anything.

The moment didn't end there. Jade pushed forward grasping the boys face and neck as she crashed their lips together again. Kid fell back, his hand's shifted on their own from her face down her shoulders and over her waist. Every movement of her tongue against his caused his fingertips to push into her hips. Every grasp of her hips cause Jade to twist and moan. Kid, losing his sanity, rolled her over and used his one arm to hold himself just enough to hover over her. He looked as his hand travelled over her body. Each touch caused her to twist underneath him and her fist to grip into his jacket. The two were both out of breath. Kid just watched her. _Everything, she is... it's just..._

"Absolutely perfect."

He whispered causing Jade to smirk. Her smirk stayed through the kiss as her hand moved up his back to the back of his head, gripping his hair. The other slithered under his shirts, where she felt the lightly toned torso of the lean boy. She let out an almost purr like growl and the two went at it once again.

Kid awoke in his room with a warmth on his left side. After his vision cleared he looked over to see Jade sleeping next to him. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and it took a moment before he realized what had happened. His eyes opened like Frisbee as memories of the night before flooding through him like a volcano. Heat rushed over his body as he blushed and could feel the same stirring feeling as he thought about it more. He didn't even realize how far things had went. He took a few deep breath in his palm before he carefully slipped out of the bed and headed for the shower room. He paused for a moment to take a look back at Jade, smiling.

Jade opened her eyes when she heard the click of the door and sat up holding the sheets up to her chest. Her original idea was much different than what happened. She didn't know that things would escalate so fast, nor did she think Kid would go along with it. Jade let out a sigh as she thought back to when it was supposed to be easy. But it seemed she bit out more than she could chew. The original plan was to have been long gone by now. The more she thought about leaving, the more she wanted to stay. All Jade wanted was to save her father. No matter how much deeper her feelings began to dig for Kid, her father was the only one to matter. But even so, she continued to sit there, even as Kid walked out of the bathroom, looking like the high-class boy he was.

"Good morning, Jade."

She just smiled and waved. After moments of silence Kid spoke up.

"Do you, um, want me to bring you some clothes or...?"

As his gaze shifted around the room, Jade noticed the nervousness of him. She got up and walked over to him and gently touched his cheek. It seemed that her comforting efforts were futile and made the boy's face become even more red and flustered.

"It's pretty funny when you lose that calm and collected posture of yours."

Kid gave off what was originally a glare, but quickly faltered into ogling of her, woman-ness.

"So what happens now?" Jade questioned as she retrieved her clothing from the floor, putting it on piece by piece.

Kid just watched, forgetting the question as soon as it was asked. Jade just laughed as she pulled on her coat.

"Well, what are you going to tell Lord Shinigami?"

Kid closed his eyes for a moment, his thoughts of last night hadn't changed. He thought he was ready to face when his theories were proven correct, but he wasn't. Maybe it was the age, but he didn't want to fight the feelings he felt. Not now.

"Nothing."

Jade's smiled fell and she looked over at the boy, "What?"

"I'm not going to tell him anything. Not now. I'm going to try and finish my original investigation. Until I can figure out my honourable father's intentions, I'm not going to say anything."

Kid felt conflicted at this moment, until now, he almost forgot his original plans. Figuring out why his father was collecting the Magic Tools and for what reason. Jade smiled but somehow, felt a little guilty at the boy's decision.

It wasn't until he was out of the room that it hit him. _What if the others found out? _Kid walked with a fast pace down the stairs and tried to slip out of the house before anyone noticed him but it was futile. Vic was strolling by when he stopped Kid.

"Hey, have you seen Jade? She wasn't in her room last night."

_I wonder if or what Vic knows about her? _"No! Maybe she went for a walk or something."

His voice was dull and his eyes connected to the floor rather than with the silver ones staring blankly at him. Before a second could pass he rushed by Vic, who just stared, dumbfounded.

"What's his problem?"

The boy shrugged as he made his way toward the kitchen. Patti laughed as she stood in a doorway witnessing in the shadows, the sight of Kid and Vic's conversation. Liz stood with her arm's crossed, and a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Something's going on Patti. We need to figure it out."

"Yay! Investigating!"

Kid wandered around the mansion searching for the Thompson sisters. _Where could those two have gone?_ By the time he reached the dining hall he gave up and tried a more outwardly manner.

"LIZ! PATTI!"

He could hear his own voice travel through the building. It took seconds before the two popped out from a door frame.

"Yes Kid?"

He gave Patti a suspicious gaze as she stood there laughing behind her hands. Liz elbowed the girl and she stopped and just stood smiling from ear to ear.

"Anyways, lets go. We need to get some answers."

"Answers about what?"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jade and Vic strolled in together.

"I'll tell you on the way," Kid whispered to the girls. "We were just leaving. I have somethings I need to do."

Jade nodded and Vic gave Kid a very unwelcoming glare. The two groups separated ways.

Vic waited for the click of the front door before he turned back to Jade.

"So, did you get the information?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't ask. It would only cause trouble, so today. We're going exploring!"

Vic looked at her with a bland expression.

"You didn't even try did you? You just wanted to explore..."

Jade laughed and winked at the boy, "Ya got me."

Vic rolled his eyes and began to ramble complaints as they walked to the door. Jade's smile faded fast as Vic turned. _What am I doing... Lying to the only boy I could truly trust..._

Kid and the sister's walked toward the academy as Kid explained what he was doing.

"There is a man honourable father called in. I believe it has something to do with these Magic tools we have been trying to collect. We are going to go find out the truth."

"Yay, more investigating!"

Kid raised a brow at Patti and Liz stomped on her toe. They all just shook it off and continued on their way.

The entire population of Shibusen seemed to be standing around the entrance. Guards lined the pathway as Death Scythe walked a small blond girl out.

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter was rather fun. It brings a little more..., passion to the atmosphere. That's all for tonight, Bai-Bai~!**


	6. Treason

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

** Jade: -collapse in chair with a sigh-**  
**Patti: What happened Jade?**  
**Jade: Triggerspec somehow managed to set her washing machine on fire and I had to extinguish it... Than she went and screwed up the chapters.**  
**Patti: Hahah!**  
**Liz: Patti! That's not funny, someone could of gotten hurt!**  
**Patti: But, a washer machine uses water, how does one catch it on fire? Haha!**  
**Kid: That's a good question.**  
**Patti, Liz, Kid: -turn to Jade-**  
**Jade: -shrinks under intense stares- How the hell should I know?**  
**Everyone: -turns to Triggerspec who is hiding in corner-**  
**Me: Uhhh..., I'm sorry folks for the mix up, but here is the proper chapter... -sigh- -hits enter-**

* * *

Lord Shinigami stood quietly as Spirit explained today's mission to the rest of Shibusen. Today was going to be a large day, another tally to Shinigami's long lifespan. Shibusen's priority today is to defeat the Kishin. Than they are to deal with the transmitting devices and wipe out the army of Arachnophobia. It seemed well enough planned, he almost had everything he needed and the help of the other Death Scythes. It was pretty straight forward, but one thing in his mind bugged him. The red head turned, clearing his throat.

"Alright, Lord Shinigmai."

The shinigami took a spot in front of the screen with a determined look over his mask.

"Everyone!" _Silence for dramatic effects..._ "Do your best! Bai bai!"

With a peace sign, Shinigami smiled before Spirit pushed him out of the way to finish relaying the messages. Lord Shinigami crawled back and sat at a small table with a pot of tea. Clearly, luck seemed to be against him, according to his tea. As the screen went blank Spirit looked back to noticed the troubled man, knowing quite well, what was going through his mind.

"Lord Shinigami, what are we going to do about... you know?"

"Hmm. I wonder about that myself. I'm still trying to figure out _how_..."

Silence took over as the Death Scythe stood with a thinking look twisting his face.

"Well, when two people love each other and the tension becomes heavy they..."

"Shinigami-chop!" A large white hand put Spirit's head into the ground, "I know _hoow_... But a man like the Kishin just cannot, fear destroys all things... And Asura, he was a coward.

"Maybe there was a time when he wasn't... himself?"

"I thought maybe with bringing her here he would follow, so I could rid of him once and for all."

"But, isn't that cruel, as messed up as it all is, he is that girl's father?" The red head began to cry and wiggle around. "I couldn't imagine doing that to my poor Maka! Don't worry Maka, papa loves you!"

"Sometimes to protect the world, you need to sacrifice."

With that Spirit looked over at the shinigami. Though behind a mask, he could tell that the plan he thought up was hurting him. He became serious once again and took a seat across from the shinigami.

"Could you give up Kid for the sake of the world?"

The masked man didn't look up. He continued to glare into the cup of steaming liquid. _Sacrificing Kid for the sake of the world..._ It's true, Lord Shinigami has chosen a dark road to walk upon... But since the original idea was ruined, maybe he could salvage her.

"I believe she is at Gallows Mansion. I want you to retrieve her and lock her in a witches cell. As far as she knows, we haven't made any advances toward her father. No matter who it is, visitors are absolutely restricted."

Spirit looked conflicted with the idea but nodded his head nevertheless.

At Gallows Mansion, Jade and Vic sat across from one another staring intensely at a game of checkers. Somehow, both side have 3 pieces, and neither one was giving out any sign of failure. _He has a weakness... He must, some side or strategy to trap him with... _Jade took a black piece and moved it back one space. Vic moved his eyes from the piece to Jade's crimson eyes. _She's thinking up something, she's always thinking up things... I just have to figure it out and counter it..._ He took a red piece and moved it one space closer toward a piece of hers. _The offensive eh? Maybe._.

BANG!

Her thoughts were interrupted from the front doors of the mansion being kicked open. Three men came charging into the mansion with Spirit following them.

"Take your shoes off dammit! Kid is going to freak when he see's those marks!"

Jade snapped as she jumped up pointing at the shoe marks on the freshly cleaned tile. The two men quickly subdued both Jade and Vic and pulled their arm's behind their backs.

"What the hell is going on? Get your filthy hands off of her!" Vic commanded, not even realizing he was restrained, clearing his vision was on a straight path toward Jade.

"I'm sorry to do this Jade, but you are under arrest for suspicion of treason. Please, if you'll come with us calmly."

Jade was silent for the time being. Vic was raising hell as he tried to kick the man holding Jade. It took the the red clouds hovering over her head before her thought process finally stopped and rationality was lost.

"Treason? What the hell are you talking about? What are you people thinking, arresting the one's who risk their lives trying to protect this lying academy? Than you go off and release the one who was the reason for this whole mess?"

Spirit tried his best to keep quiet, she was just confused and angry, no body likes to be arrested in the middle of a game of checkers.

"If I didn't know any better I think it was you guys pulling off this treason bullshit!"

Jade never stopped shouting at Spirit even when they reached a cells. Not far off, a familiar duo was visiting an empty cell. Soul could hear movement and pushed Maka in the cell shutting the door just enough to peek outside. When the voices got louder he noticed Spirit walking with Jade and Vic who had a body cuff restraining them.

"Hey Maka, what's your father doing with Jade and Vic?" He whispered.

Maka looked over Soul to see the pair in cuffs and being directed toward the witches cells.

"No wonder you daughter hates you! You can't keep clean with anything you do, can you Death Scythe?"

This struck Spirit hard. He froze and the fist he held in his pocket clenched into a tight fist. Anger was clearly twisting his features as he turned to glare straight into the eyes on the girl.

"I may not be perfect but I would never do anything to hurt my daughter."

"Really? Would you die for her?"

"Yes!"

"Death Scythe.. We need to get them to their cells."

As if the guard didn't exist, Jade and Spirit glared nose to nose.

"No matter what she did you would forgive her?"

"Yes."

"What if she went mad and began to turn into a Kishin...?"

"My Maka would never do that! She's strong and knows I'm here for her!"

"Really? Can you honestly think that because she is _your_ daughter, she will never one day become so overwhelmed she will turn against Shibusen's limits?"

Spirit began to notice where Jade was getting at, and how she realized that they knew more than what she let on. What hit him harder and left him speechless though was the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Nothing is certain. So why are you stopping me? I just want my father back..."

Spirit stood straight and began to walk a little faster down the hallway, looking into her tear filled eyes was too much for him to handle. It reminded him of when Maka was little and she would fall and scrape her knee. Jade stayed quiet until they reached her cell. When she was chained up and the door was shut she finally spoke again. This time her tone was soft, almost a whisper.

"Do you know what it's like to lose the only person you could connect with? The one person in the world who you knew would love you no matter what you did?"

Spirit stood at the cell door, his bangs blanketed his eyes, giving him a dreary presence. HE didn't move as the guards set a now silent Vic in his own cell a few feet away. Memories of Spirit's wife before Maka was born and before he messed up everything. The wonderful times they shared and how he felt like the king of the world when he was around her. Then he remembered the time and time again when he would come home late and find her furious in tears before one day she finally stopped and she left. She left him with nothing but a hollow hole in his heart.

"I do."

With that he walked away, leaving the girl to be alone in the pitch black. When she heard the footsteps began to shuffle away her rage bubbled back and the shouting began again.

"I can't believe this... I need to get out of here."

Maka stood wide eyed, she couldn't think things couldn't have gotten worse but, they still managed to find a way. _Jade is the Kishin's daughter?_ Both her and Soul were quiet with thought at what they just witnessed. The more they thought about it, the more obvious it seemed to be. Soul finally concluded to why she looked so familiar.

"Let's go Maka, we still have a mission we need to do."

The blonde nodded and followed Soul back to their apartment.

Kid and his partner's were 100s of metres in the air on their way to a remote area. Kid's mood was obviously foul, for this mission was one he really wasn't in the mood to completing. After days of trying he was still unaware of what these Magic Tools were for. Nor has he found out who Ebion is and his relation to his father. _I wonder what Jade is going to do during all this? Is she going to use us then leave?_ The thoughts began to worsen his mood ten-fold.

"Why are we flying all the way out here?" Liz questioned, not really enjoying the silence.

"It's not like it was my choice... And I don't want to talk about it."

Liz let out a sigh, "Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

Kid thought for a second but gave in, giving Liz and Patti a heads up on the mission his honourable father had bestowed on him.


	7. Escape

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

** Everyone: -silence-**  
**Maka: Kid, are you okay?**  
**Kid: -raises an eyebrow- Yes, I'm fine.**  
**Everyone: -looks around at one another- ...**  
**Vic: Why doesn't anyone ask if I'm alright?**  
**Black Star: Because you're a big guy! We know that you'll pop up and make a grand entrance even though your a supporting character!**  
**Vic: SUPPORTING! If it wasn't for me Jade wouldn't even-**  
**Me: -smack Vic- Shut it. Do you need to ruin my story now? And the rest of you... You don't need to act as if everything is going wrong! They haven't read the chapter yet!**  
**Everyone: -stares and blinks-**  
**Maka: Sorry, it's just...**  
**Me: -twitch- -sigh- -presses enter-**

* * *

The desert was almost mystifying as the sands seemed to blend into the reddish colour of the sky. Maka with Soul ran with all her might, in a direction she really had no idea of.

"Hey Maka!" Ignored, "Stop running!"

The blonde stopped and bent over to catch her breath, the weapon soon turned out of the scythe like form to talk with the girl.

"We both know that your running hard. But where do you think you're heading?"

The girl than realized what she had done. Maka got so caught up into running to save Crona and Miss Marie that she never even thought of where she should be going first.

"I have no idea..."

"Geez, you should really think about the consequence before you take action. I did ask you what you wanted to do, but you won't get to Medusa running around like that."

"You're right. Sorry."

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"I'll use my Soul Perception ability to seek out Medusa's hide out."

"Medusa has her Soul Protect on, right?"

"But it's different for Professor Stein. Besides, Crona and Miss Marie are also looking for her right? If I can sense their souls, I can use them to track down Medusa."

"Professor Stein, who even Shibusn couldn't locate... and Marie and Crona who went after him. So we're trying to find three people who could be anywhere in the world, without any clues? I can't even begin to imagine that."

"But I'm sure it'll turn out alright. I think, somehow, it'll turn out fine. For that I need your help, Soul."

"Uh, Sure."

Soul turned back into a Scythe and Maka, now with an idea began to run in a direction with a destination in mind. After a few moments, Soul asked another question.

"What about Jade?"

Maka looked over confused.

"Do you think she should be imprisoned like that? I don't trust her at all, but... It seems.. uncool."

"I don't know. But, I'm going to save her too."

In a room where there is no light, no warmth to feel and the only sound are of chains and your own breathing. In a room such as this is where ones sanity is clearly challenged. But then, when the world around you begins to tremble, shake and shift with such a force, that also can do damage to one's mind. Both Jade and Vic though a distance away, their minds seemed linked when the earthquakes began.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The two shouted in sync. Seconds ran into minutes that dragged on to moments. Something big was happening out there, but it seemed no matter the force, the walls of the cell wouldn't seem to collapse. Jade took a deep breath and began to ignore the commotion. Listening to the sound of her breathing and watching the darkness as it continued to blanket her sight. Hours passed and that is when Jade felt the first sign of it. Something she remember Kid explaining to her. A feeling she presumed he felt in the place her father was held. As her thoughts began to complicate themselves, swirling around in such loops that a question would question her own question, a tinge of madness was bubbling in her mind and behind the bandages the half opened eye began to glow a crimson shine.

As memories of so many years ago flashed through her mind. Happy moments ripped away by her mother, ripped away by Lord Shinigami himself. And then further crushed as she becomes held mercilessly in this cage of insanity. _What does one think about when one has all the time in the world just to think? Is it even possible to keep a focused mind in an environment like this? Honestly, is one able to keep a balanced mind in general? There is horrible things happening all over the world at any time. Hell, I've witnessed such things that normal people would go insane to think about. No matter the rules, the world is unstable... I wonder, how does one become fearful? Does fear make the world a __safer place? Becoming to fearful to do such horrendous things, or maybe it's what makes the world an unsafe place. Driving people to do things like my father seemed to fall to. No matter what the emotion, nothing will completely save this earth. Something new is always evolving in the darkness. _That's when it hit her. Even not knowing what fear really is, not understanding the curiosity one would feel of not knowing. Something that Liz once mentioned. _People are what create their own madness. Curiosity and imagination of what lies underneath. People bring upon their own problems and... _

"URGH! Get me out of heere!"

The more Jade thought, the more the thought about thinking more drove her muscles to twitch and her mind to become unstable. She was never one to sit and think about the consequence, she was more of a just do it, type of person. With all the strength she could muster up in her state, she pulled and tore at the chains that enveloped her.

Asura stood watching Lord Shinigami as the man stood with the Death Scythe in his hands.

"My point is... I have stopped imagining."

"Huh? Wouldn't it be rather boring to give up imagining?"

"Boring? I take offence of putting it like that."

"If there's another way of putting it, then please let me know!"

Lord Shinigami charged at the apathetic man with a shining blade in his hand. It didn't take much effort for Asura to dodge out of the way from each swing. Hoping from one wooden tombstone to another.

"You've always been like that. Simple and cowardly. Getting rid of your anxieties like that one by one was the only way you could be at ease. You partnered with Vajra and fought alongside us. So that we could share those anxieties... but you betrayed not only innocent people, your own partner... and even your own daughter."

Another swing, another dodge.

"I'm surprised someone like you would say such naive things. How are you to know whether I betray my own kin or not? Rules and order cannot hold anxiety in check."

"Denying that anxiety with madness will only bring fourth more anxiety!"

With a flare of anger, Lord Shinigami was able to grasp Asura's neck and throw him into the ground before continuing his words.

"It's so simple why can't you see it?" Strike after strike,after strike, "Even a child could tell you that will leave you with nothing."

"The truth cannot be held by clinging to order coated by rhetoric and lies. Covering up what is inconvenient and putting off the real issues will not hide all the rips in it."

With a shot from the weapon in his mouth, Asura managed to slip out of Lord Shinigami's grasp.

"I guess you really are beyond salvation after all."

"Is providing false peace really that noble?"

Red glowing bullet like shots were fired from Asura's mouth at the shinigami.

"I'm at least confident that I'm not a nuisance like you!"

Which was easily blocked and countered with a charging strike. Once again to be dodged. It's hard to really determine what will happen when two equally strength Gods fight. The two shinigami suspended in the air, once again head to head after many counters failed. No agreement could be understood by either side...

It took everything out of her, but finally the wall in front of her had become rubbish. She stood, slightly battered from fighting the steel wall that held her in, but it was no match for her. Jade was beginning to sense a familiar feeling within the air and loud noises were heard rumbling through the building. It was about a dozen or so cells away before she found the correct one.

"Vic!"

"Jade? Is that you?"

With a concentrated punch the steel door blew in and landed indebted into the wall just over Vic's head. The boy sat with eyes the size of saucers as his life flashed before his eyes.

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

The boy wiggled and shouted as Jade fiddled with the chains and wraps holding down the hysteric boy.

"You can feel it too right?"

Vic calmed down as Jade continued. All he could do was nod. With a couple clinks the chains fell limp and Vic could feel the circulation back in his body. Jade held out her hand with a smile.

"Shall we?"

"You ask as if I have a choice..."

Vic sarcasticly remarked before his body shined and took form of a knife twirling in the fingers of Jade. _This is it... What I've been searching for._ Jade ran as fast as she could to the Death Room, where she figured whatever was happening was happening there.

"As an old friend, let me give you a small piece of advice. Being bound by these so called rules and order that you've created will be fatal. You're rules create limits... Atleast I have let my kin grow to create her own, to let her find her own limits. However, yours won't live that far."

With the slightest turn of his head, the large red beam no longer aimed at the shinigami went straight for the bystanders. Azura, Excaliber and the most valued person, Lord Shinigami's own son.

As the dust settled, Kid was the one to stay conscious from the explosion, he frantically searched only to find his father done.

"Father!"

He fell on his knees, beside his father, large pieces of his body missing, his mask looked as if to fall apart by the touch of a breath.

"You fall for such easy tricks because you are bound by pathetic rules and ties of obligations..."

"Fool!" Excalibur scolded, pointing the pearl white cane at the Demon God. "Rules are decided upon by each individual."

"That's precisely why Shinigami lost to me. Not having to live with tiresome rules about parents-"

His vision was distracted as he looked out to see Jade standing in the entrance of the Death Room. Images of Arachne flashed through his mind, as well as images of a past he had almost forgotten. His hands grasped his head as if to hold the pieces together as he let out a horrified howl of agony. Jade looked torn at the sight, not only of her father in pain and to what he has done, but seeing Kid kneeling at his dead father.

"Kid..."

With the quiet tone of his name the boy looked over to see Jade standing in the middle of the guillotine pathway.

"Jade, what happened to you?"

Other than telling the truth as to how his father had lied and locked her up she just smiled.

"I fell down the stairs on my way here."

"No... No I have too- I have to repair myself... I have to leave..."

As he went to leave, Jade went chasing after him, only to be stopped at the edge of the walking town by Kid grabbing her waist.

"Father! Wait!"

"It's useless Jade, he made his choice when he became a Kishin."

Jade struggled to release Kid's grasp but it was futile, "No it's not! I can save him! I won't let anyone hurt him again!"

Kid's face was pained, he was torn between his love and his hate. Jade was protecting the man who had just killed his father and yet he couldn't let that go. Jade watched as her father wandered right into the bosom of some witch.

"I'm afraid..." Asura said in a shaky voice.

Jade's blood boiled as webbed eyes mocked her, "It's okay. I'll protect you. Always."

"I'm afraid... I can't let you live."

Jade's struggling weakened as she watched them. It didn't take long for those webbed eyes to dim and Jade stopped for a moment.

"What?"

Was all the dying which could gasp out before her body slowly disintegrated. Asura stood with a large purple soul in his palm.

"So this is a witches soul?"

He licked his lips before he swallowed the orb whole. Jade gasped as the power of her own father ten-folded and he seemed to grow, breaking out of his outfit into some sort of monster. Jade once again began to struggle and Kid didn't loosen his grip. Both saw a strange force field grow around the Kishin and they knew that they were running out of time. _I have no other choice._ Kid pointed the two pistols in his hand toward the heart and stomach of the girl he wrapped around.

"If today makes us enemies... Please, give me this moment."

Jade froze at feeling of metal pushing against her. The words cut her like a blade as the warm grasp of Kid finally sank into her skin. She let herself go limp and held Kid's hands as the grasped the pistols.

"I love you..."

"Forever."

With that final word Kid pulled the two triggers and beams of pink went through Jade on an angle, avoiding Kid himself. Behind the pink light splashed dark red. Jade began to slip but Kid caught her and dropping Liz and Patti. He carefully laid the girl on the ground before Liz's voice broke his daze.

"Kid, I'm sorry but we need to go."

He looked over to see the dome closing. With a flick of his wrist he was on his skateboard and grasping the two pistols. He raced toward the dome, with the objective of destroying the Kishin.


	8. Past

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

**Black Star: Why the hell am I not in this chapter!  
Me: -stares-  
********Tsubaki: Um, Black Star?**  
Black Star: **What piece of junk sort of fic is this if I'm not in every chapter!  
Me: -grabs paper, eraser and pen-  
Tsubaki: Black Star I think you should be quiet.  
Black Star: Everyone knows I am _clearly_ the main character of the show..., only an _idiot_ would put other wise!  
Me: -grins deviously and erases page visciously-  
Everyone: -stares with fear as Balck Star's body begins to disappear-  
Black Star: -head falls to ground- What? What the hell?  
Me: -stands over Black Star with an ear-to-ear grin-  
Black Star: -bellows out- I'm sorry! Write what ever you need! Just don't erase meee!  
Tsubaki: -sighs-  
Soul: Huh..., I wonder how long it'll take for him to get over this one...? -shrugs and presses enter-**

* * *

****Centuries ago...

After a battle that was scarcely won, had finally came to a close. Shinigami let out a sigh as his hide was saved by none other than Asura himself. If it wasn't for the cowardice and isolated personality of the strangely dressed man, Shinigami might have had a rivalry with him. A pine stripped jacket and wraps smothering his face, Asura hunched over behind a large stone. In his hand, Vaja was held with a clammy, and shaky grasp.

"Are you alright, Lord Asura, sir?"

"Of course. The feeling of destroying that thing. It makes my spine tingle."

Beneath the wraps a grin from ear to ear was on his face. His cheeks pulled up in a menacing way. Shinigami strolled over to look at the man, crouching behind a large stone.

"That was a close one. Thanks Asura."

A jagged black cloaked man with a mask of a terrifying skull said. Asura looked up, with Shinigami not being able to see his face his smile wiped away. He never liked this man. His voice of rules and limits and his talk about courage. It sickened Asura beyond limits. In a blink of an eye, the man was gone, running from any sign of interactions. Leaving Shinigami standing alone in a field of Kishin eggs.

Hours later Asura was pacing back and forth, in a mansion on top of a hill. The view of the mountains and lakes across the way were blocked by thick curtains over the windows and large thick foliage trees on the outside. In the dark, dingy dining hall another man sat in a chair twirling a coin between his fingers. A man stood out in the darkness, with silver hair and silver eyes, he was completely opposite to his golden weapon persona. He watched Asura with a trained eye.

"What bothers you my lord? Was today's killing not enough to satisfy you?"

Asura stayed silent as he continued to step. Thoughts engulfed his mind, blocking out the sound of Vaja's voice.

"Ebion's wife is dying, Vaja. And Shinigami has also found a wife. 2 others have seemed to find other purposes in their lives as well."

Vaja caught the coin and let his gaze shift to the blackness of the hallway. _Is my lord actually envious of the others?_ With that thought in place, he became fearful of what Asura might do to obtain whatever that mad mind could think of. The said man snapped his fingers as he stopped.

"I have an idea. Vaja, follow me."

"You say that like I have a choice," Vaja commented with an annoyed tone as he followed the man out of the dark hall.

Days later, the 8 shinigami ran, flew and rode devices, which ever way one travelled. It seems tragedy was taking over a small island and madness was engulfing the place. A few dozen evil humans have seemed to pin-point one of Ebion's own creations. The innocent people who lived without knowing of the Tool were being killed and consumed by these things. These ever growing creations seemed to add on the guilt of Ebion's soul, but he couldn't stop now. It was much too early.

Shinigami looked back to see Asura in the far back, following the crew from a few feet behind. He was more than surprised to see the fact that Asura was travelling with the group. It was beyond rare that the scardy-cat would fly with the group. He usually would randomly show up in battle to save the day which is strange for the coward. Though he had suspicious thoughts, the main feeling in him was that of pride. He always thought Asura as an equal to him, knowing that inside the man was more powerful than all 7 of the group. And deeper than that is a man that doesn't have fear, one that can be salvaged.

"It's nice to be able to fight along side you this time Asura!" He called back.

Shinigami watched as Asura just drifted away and back farther from his words. Unable to see his face, Shingmai hadn't the slightest thoughts of what was going through the man's head.

"Pathetic. Where does that man get off as to thinking he was the leader of this group. Taking charge whenever he felt the need."

Asura snarled as he let himself once again fall back even farther. Vaja in his weapon form sat snug in a small holder on the inside of Asura's jacket.

"I don't see where you find this disgust in him? And if so, why you save him."

"I need him Vaja."

"What are you planning now Asura?"

The mad man went quiet and went lower to the ground, hiding out while the others began their fight. It was like a war, the human's being so close to becoming a Kishin. Each time a human would jump out, snarling and swinging. It took no more than a flick of a finger for Asura to erase their existence. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be so weak, so impudent.

Hours later, and the group of 7 stood around, panting from the large battle that just took place. Asura, with no surprise hid behind something. It wasn't until the journey home that he made his presence known. The unusual man came up behind Shinigami with a hushed voice.

"Hello, Shinigami."

"Oh! Asura, what do you need?"

"Ebion's tool, the one on this island... Is it one of separation?"

Shinigami looked over with a confused look behind his mask. _Maybe he is finally attempting to trust us, to let us help him._ With a reassuring nod, Shingami answered Asura's question.

"Why do you need to know?"

Asura heard a voice behind him and instantly his weapon went up to Ebion's neck. Only to be blocked by Ebion's own hand. The two stared each other down as Shinigami watched. Neither one liked nor trusted each other and it was clear as the two objects began to shake from the pressure each pushed.

"Your work interests me. Your mind is one to be admired, even if tainted with naive thoughts."

"Is that supposed to be a complement, Asura?"

It was very masked but, venom was in Ebion's voice.

"Come on, we're comrades." Shinigami stated, trying to calm the men.

After a few more moments the two pulled back, Ebion dropping his hand and Asura, stashing Vaja back inside his jacket.

"Yes, that is the weapon here. It's hidden beneath the volcano on this island. The volcano is dormant, and has been for centuries."

"Why is it that these things," Asura referred to the evil humans, "Managed to pin-point the location?"

"Probably due to a stronger force controlling them."

Days later Asura had no troubles gaining access to the Tool that he needed. The island, weak from the former battle and Ebion too distracted with his experiments to bother with him. The weapon even came with a small buffet of souls. It wasn't long before the island was no longer inhabited with humans, and became a wasteland. With the ever growing powers, Asura decided to lock himself away on the island.

With a new mansion location, Asura now sat at the dinning table, staring at the machine. Vaja stood along side, unsure of the whole idea but unable to reject his masters command. Without Asura, he wouldn't even have life.

"Are you ready, Vaja?"

"You ask as if I have a choice my lord."

The man pulled down some of his scarves, leaving his mouth open. Vaja vanished, only to fall into the outstretched hand of Asura in his weapon form. The man with all his strength pulled hard and snapped the weapon in half. As the rush inside him increased he swallowed half the weapon whole. With 99 human souls inside of him, the power inside him swirled like a mad man. Inside he could feel the fusion of Vaja with his very own soul. His eyes glimmered at the sight of the machine as his throat began to gurgle with a chuckle. The sound grew in volume before the house shook at the sound of his manic laughter. The raw power inside of him was enough to crack and break the furniture around him and even cause the wallpaper to scratch and peel away.

"I need one... A certain one... A perfect one."

People in the night screamed bloody murder as a man ran through the town, devouring people as if they were nothing more than a chip. Soul after soul, his madness grew and the more rabid his search was. It seemed the longer he took, the higher his standards grew. The raw power and the feeling of devouring souls seemed to overwhelm his original objective. It was hard not having Vaja's guidence, his voice nagging at his actions.

The air around him was heavy and thick, almost too unbearable for one to breathe. It took some time before Asura could get used to the fact that Vaja could no longer talk back. But with the madness, he no longer cared about his former partner, the power made talking to himself much more enjoyable. In his hand sat a bright blue soul. His muscles twitched as spasm as he stared at it. _I need to devour it... I need more power..._ But, deeper inside, it seemed maybe Vaja truly still lingered, or maybe, the twisting feeling was the voice of what resumed from his former self. Somehow in the squealing and screeching of the dark voice a whisper over powered it and restrained him. Somehow, with the tiny voice, he could recall the main reason for his actions. Even if they was absolute selfishness, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was what Asura wanted, what he felt he needed.

A young woman laid in the debris at Asura's feet as the town around burned to ruins. He picked up the cold limp body and made his way back to the mansion. Finally, he managed to find the perfect being. One he could trust with his plans.

It was that morning when a small child opened their eyes in the morning light. It wasn't long before the child opened it's vocal chords for the first time, letting out a well heard cry. A young woman with black hair and brown eyes ran over to soothe the baby.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, mommy's got you."

Bright red eyes shinned in the light as a smile grew over the cheeks of the child. In the corner of the room shadows took over. The woman looked over with a worried expression. In the darkness, the outlines of a man could been seen hunched over.

"Why don't you come see her, Asura? She is your daughter after all."


	9. Unfortunate

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

**_Asura: Why are there so many insects around me? There was only 3 now there is 10... why!  
Me: Geeze, aren't you grumpy today?  
Asura: Grumpy?  
Black Star: -lunges- I will kill you dammit! I will beat God!  
Jade: Oi! -grabs Black Star's collar- We are here for a pre-chapter break, enough of your rough housing!  
Everyone: JADE?  
Kid: I-I thought y-you were d-dead?  
Jade: I am, but you know how troublesome it is to lay there for so many chapters... It gets kinda cold to, losing all my blood and such.  
Everyone: -stares at pool of blood-  
Asura: Jade..., why would you choose such a fate?  
Jade: -sigh- Screw this questioning stuff... -hits enter-  
Me: You're all troubled._**

* * *

"Yo Maka, you're late."

The blond stood up behind both Death the Kid and Black Star. Soul tightly grasped in her palms.

"Sorry, some stuff came up."

"To think, we'd all meet up _here_, after splitting up."

"It's perfect timing, though."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Everyone! Keep aware of where your soul is grounded. Stay sharp or you'll be swallowed up by the madness wavelength! That's the one thing we must absolutely avoid."

"I know."

"Now it's time..." Memories of Black Star's first encounter with the Kishin ran through his head, "To pay back that favour in full!"

_I will uphold this world's order as well as avenge my father and bring peace to Jade's name._ Were the thoughts of Kid as he charged his Soul Resonance.

"If I survive this..., I will surpass my fear of ghosts."

"Oh? Than you would be unbeatable, Sis!" Patti remarked from her sister's attempt of being optimistic.

"Patti! Don't say such words in front of the world's most unbeatable man!"

All three technicians got themselves ready for the offence against the Kishin.

"Black Star."

"Huh?"

"Let me witness the moment you transcend the gods."

"Yeah! You can count on me!" He replied to Tsubaki who was more than ready to back up her enthusiastic partner.

"Ready everyone?"

Maka questioned while inside, Soul sat down at his inner-selves piano. Getting ready for his time to shine. It took a moment, but as Asura began glow with his new, ever-growing power. The three kids gasped at the sight of his new appearance.

"Wh- What the...? He looks nothing like he did before!" Liz stated quite obviously.

"He seems bigger too!" Patti agreed.

"Tsh! He ate Arachne's soul?"

"Doesn't matter how you look! We're gonna kick you're ass Kishin!"

Black Star spat out behind clenched teeth. He no longer wanted to play games, he was tired of seeing the people around him get hurt.

"Insects...There are insects here..." Asura's fingers began to twitch in irritation, "It seems insects have snuck in."

"Concentrate! Soul's performance... is about to begin."

The black blood made it's way into Soul, dripping into his own mind. And with the spark of madness his fingers came down onto the piano keys, symbolizing the beginning of the Chain Resonance. The three kids charged and went after the much larger Kisin. Black Star striking his shoulder with the enchanted black blade, Kid shooting explosive bullets from the Death Cannons and Maka dropping down, striking with her famous Demon Hunter.

"This is... The symbiosis of conflicting energies." Asura moved without too much worry as swings came from the scythe user. "An Anti-Magic wavelength and black blood simutaniously..."

Black Star tried to use a surprise attack only for his sword to be deflected by the Kishins own skin. The three landed in front of him, confused as to how no marks were even left.

"What's with this wrapping? It's hard!" Black Star complained.

"The enemy is lost in thought! Let's keep up the pace." Kid tried to motivate them all.

Each attack against this creature gave him a feeling of hurt. He could still see Jade's face within that monsters eyes. But beyond all that he noticed how the thick black walls began to transcend. Not only was Kid having his doubts about it all, deep inside Maka, a very shaky feeling was beginning to bubble to the surface. _What... What is this feeling? _But, once more the three tried a striking formation only for the Kishin to still make no movements.

"Damn, did that have any effect?" Black Star complained.

"Don't worry, look around. The barrier's structure is weakening. Proof we are pushing him! Out resonance links are responding perfectly, too." Kid explained, "If we continue we can finish this in no time!"

They all jumped back and tried again.

"More! Increase the tempo more!"

"Soul! Are you listening idiot?"

"Shut up, I can hear you! Just shut up and follow my playing. Put more energy into it! We're gonna go straight to the climax!"

The dressed up weapon commanded as he continued with him own way of playing. But, being oblivious to the growing power of the small ogre behind him. The three technicians went after Asura again. Maka charged, pushing herself for the final assault as Black Star held the Kishin down with his shadows. Her weapon was held high above her head when out of no where the music stopped, her body stopped and both her and Soul collapsed to the ground. As Maka went to comfort her fallen partner the Kishin raised his head as a bone chilling laughter erupted out his mouth.

"Whoa, you've got to be kidding me..."

Black Star and Kid watched, frightened as the smoke vanished and not even a mark was seen on the demon's skin.

"There isn't a single scratch on the Kishin's body..."

"Soul! Soul! Soul!" Maka shook the unconscious boy as he continued to lay limp in her lap.

"What's going on? What happened to Soul?"

"I'm not really sure either, but..." Kid replied to Black Star, only to be interrupted By the Kishin.

"He used too much power."

"What?"

Asura had disappeared from where he stood and the debris around them began to transform into visions and shadows.

"He simply paid the price of constantly using a power unsuitable for him for his own convenience and continually putting off the consequences."

Asura's voice echoed through the barrier, leaving the kids to be disorientated and confused.

"Then, it was because of the black blood?" Maka was beginning to grasp the demon's words.

"Attempting to put shackle of reason on the power given to those who surrender to madness will always lead to failure. He should have surrendered himself. He wouldn't have had to experience fear that way..."

The naivety of the kids brought laughter back into him smile. _Thinking such things could come without surrendering another... Fools._

"Enough of your stupid blathering, you bastard!"

"Stop! Don't let him provoke you! There's no need to match the enemies pace!" Kid tried to calm down Black Star.

"Don't be stupid! Things are gonna go at _my_ pace from start to finish!" His coxing failed and Black Star rushed off to attack. "I've had enough of your cheap tricks!"

Black Star let his wavelength pulse through his fist and struck a certain spot with hims palm. The mirage they were once surrounded in vanished, leaving Asura standing at the edge of Black Star's arm with his mouth hung open.

"Whoa! He blew away the mirage with his fighting spirit!" Liz spat out flabbergasted.

"Good work, Black Star..." Kid was just as amazed at what he just witnessed.

Trying their best, the two boys went after the Kishin with all they could. Even though doubt was slowly clouding over them.

"What're you doing, Maka? Hurry and go!"

"You're the only one who can save Soul now, Maka!"

"Go and bring that moron back!"

Maka looke dup from Soul's paling body to see convincing gazes from both her friends."Black Star... Kid..."

"You have our word... We'll do whatever it takes to hold off the Kishin until you get back!"

"Don't be stupid! It'll be over by the time she's back." Black Star said with a confident smirk on his face. "Too bad Maka. You won't get to see the moment when I surpass the gods!"

"Ha ha ha... It's no use. You're too late."

With her friends standing up behind her, Maka gave it her all and decided she had to find and save Soul. They couldn't do this without him. Asura was interrupted as Kid shot him in the face.

"Imbecile! You have no say in this!"

"You're dealing with me!"

Black Star and Kid once again used all their force to distract the Kishin while Maka tries to save Soul. She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her friends to fight such an unfathomable creature, but this was something only she could do.

Shot after shot, strike after strike, nothing seemed to effect the Kishin. During the midst of attacks, Asura couldn't help but let out a yawn. A simple flick and both boys were knocked back into piles of debris. The Kishin turned to Maka and Soul who sat there defenceless.

"You're in the way!"

Like breathing a red beam shot out, aiming directly toward the pair. Kid and Black Star gasped as they watched what was happening and without thinking the two moved as fast as they could in order to stop the death of their friends.

"We won't let you touch them. That was our promise."

"We always keep our promises. That's what Shibusen students do. Kishin Asura..."

"You know what this means Black Star."

"Huh?"

"Now we have to hold our ground."

"Don't make me laugh! I'm the one who's gonna beat him!"

The Kishin stood there, boredom was taking over him. It was strange for him feeling something other than fear. It was almost, relaxing. _If only these bugs would stop chirping and crawling around. _He let out a sigh as they once again tried a futile attempt of defeating him. Deflect, deflect, deflect, Black Star attacked the large demon. While distracted, Kid tried to get the upper cut on him, but still as the smoke blew away the Kishin still sat, unscratched. Asura twisted his neck, with a large crack he let out a sigh of relief.

"That was nice. I feel much better. That should really help my enunciation now."

"He's too hard! We're getting no where like this!" Kid exclaimed.

"Nowhere? You never had a chance to begin with."

Asura held out his palm and a shock wave shot both Black Star and Kid into debris once again.

"With such an overwhelming difference in power, any unexpected situations are out of the question. Your fates were decided the moment you entered the barrier."

"Indeed, it appears attacks of this level can't hurt you... But, someone once expressed to me that fate is what you make of it. That limits are surpass-able and to live without regretting. So on her behalf, I will unleash everything I have."

_Honourable father... I doubted your intentions. And Jade... I can't help but still feel regret._ Kid stood, glaring at the large demon. Everything was rushing through him, fear, courage, obligation. _I am worthless and pathetic and have no reason to call myself a God._

"Even so... Kishin Asura, in the name of Death, I will purge you!"

"Such wisdom passed on to such an insect."

Asura spat out, annoyed as Kid spoke words that his daughter used to chat on about. How this thing got so close to Asura's heart was enough to infuriate him.

"Liz, Patti! Let's do it!"

"Soul Resonance!"

With a force of power, Kid's soul enlarged and power began to swirl around in the shinigami.

"Black Star. I'm going to use my trump card. Give me backup."

"Tsh! Forget that! _I'll_ jump into the fray first! Then you can lend _me_ backup as soon as you're ready!"

"Whaaa..." Kid was bewildered as Black Star actually was pulling these jokes in a time like this.

"I'm the leading role here!"

_What a jackass..._ "Understood."

Kid stood his ground and forced as much power he could muster up. Black Star stood, getting himself ready but before either of them could really react, Asura pointed his finger and the limp extended, piercing through Kid like paper. Black Star gasped as it all went by like a blink of an eye. Kid limply collapsed to the ground and blood pooled out of his chest around the ground.

"K-Kid!"


	10. Soul

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

**_Maka: Is it really safe to have those two together?  
Soul: Yeah, the whole set is going to get demolished which is completely uncool.  
Patti: KABOOM KABOOM!  
Everyone: -stare-  
Me: Alrighty than... and yes, it will be fine! People will get hurt but that's apart of being in my story.  
Soul:What if we decided we didn't want to get hurt and left?  
Me: Go ahead you're not in this chapter. But, you have no choice, you signed the sheets -shows sheets-  
Soul: -looks over sheets- There's nothing here about getting hurt?  
Me: -points to corner- It says to flip over and in fine print it says you will do stunts that will hurt possibly kill you and I am not liable for any damage insurance.  
Maka: WHAT? That's insane! Why would you even have that?  
Me: Uhh... I don't want to get sued if you die... clearly!  
Everyone: -angrily approaches-  
Me: Heh... Umm... Sorry? -hits enter and runs-_**

* * *

"Hello?"

Silence answered back.

"Is anybody here?"

When nothing replied back Kid began to walk. Footsteps echoed to each step that Kid took. He stalked across a deep, navy blue walkway with crimson guillotine arches towering over him. As he looked around, observing the black infinity of what seemed like sky and small and ragged, crimson clouds that floated around his surrounding. It reminded him of a warped version of his father's Death Room.

"Where am I?"

He asked to himself out loud, only to be once again, greeted by silence. After a few more paces he noticed a change in the path he walked. Up ahead grew steps that spiraled around a large pillar. He questioned whether or not to actually climb the stairway, but looking back to the infinite pathway, it seemed like this was the only different path he could take. _Maybe it'll lead me to a way out?_ He questioned himself. Unable to really do much else, Kid followed his limps and climbed up the steps. The end of the stairs finally made it's way to Kid's feet and he stood in view of a half crescent platform. Kid stared confused as he remembers quite clearly that the pillar he walked was a perfect circle. He looked back to see the stairs have disappeared and he stood on the platform which was now suspended in the air. His heart was beginning to race as his sanity began to be tested. The more troubled he became, the brighter and more chilling the clouds glowed. With precautions, he took his chances and decided to move toward the frame.

"What is this place?" his fingers traced the weird carved frame.

"Get yourself together.?"

Kid flinched back; panicked he twirled around, searching for the voice. He saw nothing but the same blackness and red clouds.

"Who, who's there?"

"The twisted self-reflection of yourself."

As his panic began to ease for unknown reasons, his eyes focused more and he took notice to the very blurry and very dim figure now standing within the frame. With cautious steps he moved away backwards.

"Who are you?"

His tone was suspicious and cold, which caused the figure to just laughed at him.

"I'm you... But literally, I am whatever you need me to be. For example..."

The blurred image shifted and became more focused. Kid quietly gasped as before his eyes, now stood Black Star, "From good friends," Black Star vanished in smoke, leaving Asura to morph in front of him. "To your worst enemies." and in seconds the image was back to the blurred form.

Kid looked questionably as the blurred image looked more than familiar to him at this point.

"If this is my Soul..., why can I not control what is happening?"

The image just shrugged, "Probably because you do not believe this place is really your soul. What's happening is more than likely your sub-conscious trying to shout at you."

Kid furrowed his brows in thought as he tried to wrap his head around everything. The only thing that was coming to his mind was how useless he truly felt. Without his realization, the clouds were beginning to fade away. Echoed sounds of rubble struck his ears and he gasped at the sight.

"What is going on?"

The platform he stood on was beginning to crack and crumble away. His panic grew again and he searched around for the blurred image. _What do I do? _What he wanted was for the image to transform into his father and wake him up from this... But nothing was there. Guilt pulled at his conscience as he remembered why his father was gone. The platform began to crumble at a faster pace. His mind coiled down into a dark place. Regrets and guilt clouded his heart as images of his failures clouded his mind. The last piece he stood began to fall and disintegrate before his feet and his body began to plummet to whatever happened next. His hollering was all that was heard as he closed his eyes shut tightly.

_ Black Star pointed at Kid with a determined look, "Just you watch! I'll be the man to surpass the gods!"_

"_No matter what happens, I'm going to protect Soul with my life!" Maka smiled as she expressed her concerns to the stoic Kid._

"_Even if Black Star is a little... harder to deal with. I wouldn't want him to change." Tsubaki admitted a little embarrassed._

"_Hn," Soul smirked slyly. "Give up? How cool would I be if I did something like that?" _

"_What would we do without you now Kid?" Liz raised her eyebrow annoyed. _

"_Hehe! Kid is so funny!" Patti pointed and laughed._

"_Fear is just a false security of believing you cannot and impossibility is nothing but a limit. A limit is a rule one makes to restrict others and create a false security of calm. It's just a useless cycle and who are you to put one in that cycle and determine what one can or cannot do?" Jade spoke at ease with no doubt in her own words._

Kid's eyes snapped open and the black skies surrounded him with bright blue clouds. As if second nature, he spun in the air and landed on a cloud. All his friends, all his family circled around him smiling. Standing right in front of his squatting form stood Jade shaking her head.

"No matter what tomorrow brings..."

"I'm not going to regret a thing."

Kid finished Jade's sentence and let a small smile pull at his lips.

Asura stared slightly confused as Kid's soul exploded with power and his un-consious body began to rise in a standing position once again. The eyes of the boy glowed a bright blue, and even so the Kishin could feel the stare. He inwardly growled as a small smile pulled at the lips of the boy and the cannons on his arms began to glow and transform. The soul let off static of the over-whelming power.

"Wh-What's going on Kid? Why is your soul doing that?" Liz questioned, quite frightened from what's happening.

"I donno what's happening but its awesome!" Patti cheered.

The middle ring that half circled Kid's head began to glow and attach itself. As it did so, so did the one along his soul causing a burst transformation to the cannons on his arms.

"Alright, whatever this is, let's do it!" Liz ordered.

"Here goes!" Patti shouted, more than excited to see what was going to happen.

After the transformation began the bottom ring did the same thing, adding more power to the over-whelming amounts. It took a couple seconds but Asura realized what was happening.

"Those are..., the lines of Sanzu! But of course, you are Shinigami's son. I guess I should finish you off before things get annoying."

Using the half of Vaja that was left, Asura charged a beam only to get an upper-cut to the jaw. Black Star found his opening and he was going to kick ass until Kid could lend him back up.

"Watch where you're looking! Don't underestimate me, Kishin!"

Assult after assult, Black Star beat on the Kishin.

"He's not the real threat I am! Watch me! Focus only on me!"

The Kishin tried, but the only thing he could catch was air. It was clear Black Star's speed had ten-folded. Asura growled, getting more than frustrated.

"Knock that off!"

In a burst of rage the scarves around his neck twirled and scattered stabbing through the hearts of all the images of Black Star. With two more distraction Black Star finally managed to charge and slice up the man's body. Black blood splashed everywhere fromt he wound and from Asura's mouth. The large demon fell and that was Kid's cue. The third line in his hair connected and stand grew out of the missle launcher like guns now attached to his arms.

"Resonance rate 2000%! This is insane!"

"No noise at all!"

"Feedback complete, ready at anytime."

Asura managed to just get up to look down the barrels of the guns. The bullets charged and Patti cued the release.

"Kabooom!"

A surge of energy took off like none any of the 3 have seen. Asura couldn't do a thing as his power was stripped away from his being. Black Star watched in amazement as the large shadow of the Kishin slowly disintegrated.

"We did it! We did it! We finally beat the Kishin!"

As the power died down, Kid's eyes rolled back and his body fell limply to the ground.

"That was really awesome..."

"But Kid..." Tsubaki worried.

"Don't worry, this is Kid we're talking about. He wouldn't kick the bucket so easily."

Black Star's face shadowed as a clump of clay broke apart revealing Asura back in a more humanoid form. But, that really wasn't what he was looking at. It was the figure behind Asura.

"What's that dark look for Black Star?"

The figure walked from behind the lean man, twirling a knife between her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing Jade?" he questioned, setting himself up for a fight.

"I'm doing what any daughter would do. Saving my father."

Black Star's dark look was washed away as she pulled the bandages off from her head revealing a third eye that was almost fully opened. It almost hurt Black Star to see this, he knew how much Kid cared about the female, but for her to do this...

"How could you? To your friends, to Kid?"

"I wanted to help you guys, I really did. I had a solution to all of this but you know what your precious Lord Shinigami did? He locked me in a dungeon! I could have fixed all of this!"

Her voice was losing it's calm and kept cracking as her eyes became moist. The more she thought about it, the more her third eye began to glow, the more she regretted what she had done. The more the power inside of her swelled.

"What are you talking about?"

Black Star asked, he couldn't grasp what she was saying. If Jade could have solved this why would Lord Shinigmai deny that and send everyone into battle?

"It hurts me to do this Black Star, but I have to kill you now."

"What are you doing? Can't you see it's the Kishin doing all of this! You're just being sucked in by madness!"

"That's impossible Black Star..., I am Asura's madness! I feel no fear!"

Her voice caused a shock wave which struck Black Star with great force. And after being thrown into a large stone he slowly pushed himself up.

"So after everything this is what we must do?"

"You and I have a very similar brain wave. Neither one of us will go easy just because we're friends, and neither one of us will regret what will happen. The only issue we have between us is that I am the wall you need to climb to surpass the gods!"

Vic began to glow a deep red and soon enough she held two knives in each hand. Black Star watched as a large smirk crossed his face. He grasped Tsubaki and began to laugh.

"I'll be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The two charged, beginning a fierce battle.


	11. A World With Courage

**Anime: Soul Eater**  
**Pairing: Death the Kid X OC**  
**Summary: A skilled technician that's not in Shibusen? Unacceptable! Jade is recruited by Death the Kid himself to join Shibusen and help keep the world in order. A mystery begins to unravel as both Jade and Kid search for answers about their fathers. Can they really choose between love and family? Can they choose between life and death? **  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Jade and Victor (Vic), (oh and I forgot to mention the crazy jungle guy)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo. (I only take credit for Jade and Vic)  
_Italics = thoughts_**

**A/N: This is my overall favorite chapter! I love the beginning! And this is the final chapter and I hope you all have enjoyed this story. It was nice havign something other than Naruto to write about. I want to thank all for the alerts, favs and reviews. And defiantly for those who have read and enjoyed this story! 3 thank you all!_  
_**

**Asura: This..., this is not what I wanted.  
Maka: What did you want?  
Asura: I wanted a family, a life, a world where my family would feel no fear.  
Soul: Without fear you couldn't use courage to show off.  
Asura: You bugs disgust me. -leaves-  
Tsubaki: Now what?  
Black Star: Off to search for the gods to surpass them! -runs off-  
Liz: -walks over to Kid and pats his back- Don't feel bad.  
Jade: Well, are you ready Vic?  
Vic: I was born to follow you My Lady. -bows-  
Jades: -raises eyebrow- Never do that again.**

* * *

"You know, if Kid didn't already shoot me, I would have killed you?"

"Heh, don't make me laugh. If it wasn't for the Kishin, I would clearly have killed you."

Jade and Black Star stood nose to nose as blades dripped blood from their backs.

"You know, all I wanted to do was to save my father. Why is that so hard to do?"

"Because to save your father you need to surpass the gods, and I know first hand. That's a road that is a bitch to follow."

The two laughed as the both fell to their knees. Both pulled out the blades as black blood mixed into red. They leaned on one another with their foreheads. Neither one would give in.

"You know Black Star, if you hit that ground first, that means I win."

"As if. You're defiantly gonna reach the ground first."

Both could barely keep their eyes open, the world around them became fuzzy as the loss of blood began to take effect.

"Tell me Black Star, what are you going to do when you surpass the gods?"

A few seconds passed by and Jade thought the boy had lost consciousness, but just as she was about to give in she felt his chest move from a small chuckle. Both of them were slurring their words, it was only a matter of time.

"Heh, you know..., I never thought about it. Maybe I'll settle down, start a family. Raise a bunch of kids who will themselves grow to surpass me."

"Wow..., I can't believe something so deep just came from you."

"Haha..."

Asura watched as both bodies finally slid off one another and fell limply to the ground. He tried to feel sadness for the loss of his daughter, but inside he couldn't bring himself to accept it. It wasn't death for her, just defeat and hopefully when all these bugs are exterminated she will recover and once again they will be a family. A large uncanny smile spread across his face and that's when he took notice of the pair getting up.

"Nothing is unusual here... The appropriate one stands in the appropriate place after the appropriate ones have collapsed to the ground, defeated. There is nothing unexpected or odd about it. Because this is reality. Not one shred of uncertainty exists here. Not even fear, of course..."

Asura grinned as Maka took a hold of Soul and readied herself with the scythe.

"Kishin Asura! Your soul is mine!"

Asura was amused at the bitter face she made. Such a useless human.

"Quit your howling. It's annoying. But to think you would return sane after being swallowed by black blood..." he looked up to see the unsteady shake of her hand, "What's the matter? You're trembling. Are you afraid? Yes, that must be it. Fear is the cause of all trouble. Failure, setbacks, jealousy, misdeeds, betrayal and defeat."

"Shut up."

"Don't deceive yourself. Poor little thing..."

"Shut up!"

"It's no use to threaten me. I cannot feel fear. But you're afraid of me. Our fight might as well be over already."

"Nothing you say to me will change anything!"

Maka intensified her glare and clenched her fist, stopping the shaking. Inside Soul smirked as the girl shrugged off her fear.

"I will fight! That is all there is to it!"

"Let's do it, Maka!"

"Right!"

"Soul Resonance!"

The two shouted in sync, letting out a battle cry as they gathered up their strength. Soul's blade extended into the Witch Hunter blade and as Asura stood, not moving Maka went after him. In mid air, one of Asura's wraps grasped Maka by the neck, suspending her int he air.

"How powerless you are...," and without a movement of muscle she was thrown into the cement leaving a crater, "To think that my final opponent just as the world is about to end is a good-for-nothing like you. Those other brats put up much more of a fight than you."

Soul shouted and finally with a twitch of her palm, Maka gave a response. The blade of the witch hunter came back and Maka pushed herself back up.

"Oh? You're going to stand? In that case, I'll make it so you can't by tearing off all the armour around your mind."

"Are you still okay, Maka?" Soul questioned, worried about his partner.

"I'm perfectly fine!"

She went after him again, swinging and jabbing. Her and Soul had no chance in a drawn-out battle and they both knew it. With a large swing the Kishin jumped back out of the way, giving Maka and Soul the distance and time they needed. Like a burning flame Maka's soul erupted in a candle wick way. The blue flickered as her and Soul used everything they had.

"So you're going to attack?"

The Witch Hunter blade grew, transforming into Maka's finest attack, the Anti-Magic Hunter. Asura did nothing as the blade came toward him, he just stood up and let the blade strike into his shoulder. Slowly the blade sunk a little farther until it reached his hip bone.

"An Anti-Magic Wavelength, huh?" he looked up at the angered face, his eyes cold and stern, "Let me ask you. Am I evil? You're mistaken."

With just his fingertips, Asura forced his own wavelength into the blade causing the spiral of colour to scatter into many shards. Maka just stood dumbfounded at Asura's words.

"Is the madness I emit impure? No, madness is an emotion that exists in the minds of everyone," slowly, the hanging half of his body began to morph and re-attach itself to his body, "Even inside you of course."

"Ass hole!"

"That's a filthy word. It looks like you'll need to be punished."

In a blink, Vaja erupted and shot out a beam. Maka just clenched her eyes shut waiting for the attack. But nothing happened and she looked up t see Soul standing in the path.

"Again you do what is futile."

"Soul..."

"You okay, Maka?" he asked as he collapsed face first into her lap.

"Soul!"

"The burden of expectation and responsibility from your fallen comrades weighs down on you. The pain and unease you sense from that is another type of fear."

"Shut up, damn you..."

"Irritation and intimidation are also types of fear."

"I said shut up, dammit!" she set Soul down carefully as she stood back up in rage.

"Impatience and anger are also fear. In addition..."

He attacked her with a sleeve like a fist, upper cutting her into the air and another pound on her from the top, hurling her into the ground.

"This is pain. The most primitive and savage fear. But for weak people like you, it's quite effective."

Shaky, Maka managed to bring herself to her feet, "I am a weak person. But..., compared to the pain then..., compared to that punch..., this is nothing at all!"

"Than see if you can withstand the pain I give you. Dodge it and your partner will die."

Asura let out another beam of light aiming directly for Maka. The blond stood her ground with her hands outstretched. Like hell she was going to let him kill Soul. He did the same for her and no matter what she wasn't going to give up. With the impact she lost her consciousness, giving up the feeling of fear.

It wasn't until a sharp pain in her shoulder woke her up again. With a scream that could break a window bellowed out from her mouth, a most devious grin on Asura's face spread wide.

"Fighting while asleep is too dishonest. Yes, that's more like it. That emotion your feeling right now is true fear." Asura picked Maka up by the throat, holding her eye level with him, "It's okay. It's time to give in now. Surrender yourself to the madness too. It'll free you from that fear. All of the pain and anxiety will go away. There's nothing you can do anyway. Your friends, your Anti-Magic Wavelength..., nothing you've tried has worked on me. Now you've lost your partner, and you can't control your body properly. There is no way you can defeat me now."

"There is no way for me to..."

"That's right, you have nothing left."

"I feel relieved..."

"Wh-What did you just say?"

Maka brought her hand to Asura's arm, causing him to flinch back. The Asura without Jade was returning...

"I said I feel relieved, that's all..."

"What? R-Relieved?" Asura threw her back and began to scratch his head furiously.

-"Relieved? Relieved? Relieved?" "I don't have this power because I want it."-

"Huh?"

"I felt I had to master it to keep the grownups from criticizing me, but I guess I'm not very good at that kind of thing, to be honest."

Asura just hunched over, staring at Maka in disbelief, "Are you..., stupid?"

"Who are you calling stupid, you bastard?" The Kishin flinched and looked over to see Black Star pushing himself up against a rock, "She's not skilled like I am, but she has something incredible here!"

He pointed to his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Maka's strength isn't a special ability or anything of the sort..." Kid managed to breath out.

"That's right..., Maka has the courage..., to fight fear." Soul cheered on.

"Courage, you say? What's with you people?" Asura's eyes twitched as the fear inside of him began to over power him once again, "Why do they try to rely on something so uncertain? Stop! Don't look at me like that! How can you give that look in a situation like this? What's going on? Just who are you?"

Asura had defiantly lost himself, after so many years of fighting off the fear that he traded for his precious Jade... This is what was becoming of him now?

"My name is Maka Albarn. I'm a scythe technician."

"No! I'm not asking your name! That isn't what I meant! I mean who are you?"

The Kishin pointed a finger accusingly as he stomped around.

"I am me and no one else."

"You really irritate me. You're like an itch I can't reach. It's like having cigarette smoke blown directly onto you when you're asleep! Enough! I'll exterminate all of you! That is the only option!"

Asura was sweating and completely freaking out. He coughed up Vaja and charged up and attack for the extermination.

"Shujaat."

The word broke his concentration and he raised an eyebrow at the blond, "Huh? What did you say?"

"I don't know. Maybe its a magic charm. Whatever the case it has nothing to do with you."

"It bothers me though! Why would you do that? It disgusts me! I'm about to retch..., Stop that!"

"No, I won't! If I stop now, I'll never be able to face the people who supported me and fought alongside me. It was because of them that I'm here now. They gave me their courage. Now I just need to add my own courage to it.

"Add courage? Just what are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to put it all into this fist!"

"That's stupid! What can you possibly do with such scrawny arms? Nothing! That's what! It won't matter one bit anyway! It won't do anything at all!" Asura spun his head around in a circle, "I don't understand you one bit."

It took a couple moments, but the Kishin just froze. Trying to process everything in his mind.

"I don't understand... How can they have such high hopes for her? She's so weak..., she has nothing. She's a measly human! What is courage?"

Asura let out a ear shattering scream as everything that he once thought of was all a lie and nothing made sense. Maka just swallowed her fear, pushed out all the courage she could muster and ran after him.

"Kishin Asura! Prepare yourself!"

"Stay away!"

He slammed the ground causing the cement underneath him to shoot up like a cliff. Throwing Maka to the ground. But she got right back up and ran up the steep hill, chasing after Asura.

"What good would that do anyway? Defeating me won't make the madness go away! Even if you defeat me, a successor or a junior or a newcomer or a #2 or whatever else will just show up soon after and be a new source of madness anyway! So it's pointless!"

"Hell..., if I care!"

Asura flinched back, waiting for the strike to hit him in the face. With all the courage Maka put all her courage and let go. With all her weight behind it she felt her fist strike the face of the Kishin. As a strange squeeze was felt on her fist she looked up to see Asura perfectly fine, standing with his jaw and eyes wide open. She followed her arm to see a hand holding on to it. In front of her now stood Jade, covered in blood, both black and red.

"I'm sorry Maka. I can't let you kill him."

"J-Jade what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I need to do. I'm saving the only family I have! You know what it's like don't you... When you sit at home and wonder where your mother is..."

Maka dropped her arms and just stared into the almost mirrored image of the Kishin. Jade turned around to see her father, his face twisted and twitching.

"I can't believe after all these years of searching for you, it all comes down to this..."

"Wh-What are you going to do?"

"I was going to save you, avoid all of this..., but... I don't think we are salvageable."

"Wait, Jade!"

With an open palm a pulse shot out of Jade's hand and Maka was forced through the air back down to the bottom of the cliff. Jade pulled out the butterfly knife and combined it was the dropped half of Vaja.

"Are you ready Vic?"

"You act as if I have a choice?"

Jade looked up, crimson eyes stared into crimson eyes. There was nothing but a smile on Asura's face.

"I knew, even if I wasn't around, you'd grow up perfect."

"Are you ready?"

"Jade! How dare you take my spotlight!"

The girl chuckled as she heard Black Star's voice call out to her. Asura grabbed the remade weapon and stabbed it in his heart. Jade took the other end and forced it through her own body. The two souls once again became one and forced inside the strange dagger like weapon form of Vaja. From the force of power once again combining a large blue light erupted from the two and shattered the barrier that once surrounded them. With the Kishin gone, the skies once again became blue.

Kid stood at the edge of what was left of the platform they fought on staring out into the horizon. For some strange reason, it didn't feel like it was over. That for some strange reason it wouldn't be the last time he would see Jade. Maybe it was just hopeful wishing.

"Hey Kid..., you picked yourself a great girl."

"I know. But, it's over now, because we have Shibusen to clean up and a world to keep in order."

The crew re-grouped and began to chat and bicker about what was going to be coming in the future.

"No matter what happens, we cannot regret what paths we take!"

Kid stated and the group all chuckled.

"WAIT!"

They all turned to Black Star with confusion...

"I don't know who collapsed first, me or Jade?"

They all just stared at him in dis-belief.

"Maan, I have to start this surpassing god thing all over again..."

Tsubaki let out a sigh as Liz and Patti patted her on the back for comfort.


End file.
